The Padawan Who Saved Him
by aburameclanhead
Summary: He was lost, she found him. She was a Jedi, he despised Jedi. Neither expected what happened next.
1. Chapter 1

Aburameclanhead: Get ready for this. It'll blow your minds.

Ahsoka was crawling threw the air vents of the Separatist's newest weapon, a star ship that produced more battle droids than any factory she'd ever heard of. She and Anakin had gone separate routes. He was going to draw all major attention to the engine's while she infiltrated the bridge and sent the ship on a crash course into a nearby star. A good plan, but she was almost certain she would see a lot of action.

Ahsoka had just reached the bridge and destroyed all six of the battle droids who were piloting and set the ship on its new course. She left the bridge with a smile, happy about her job well done, but as she was running down the hall she felt something. It wasn't as evil or sinister as Dooku or Ventress, but it was strong, and dark. She looked back the way she came and saw a cloaked figure, a full head taller than her, their face hidden beneath the hood.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The figure removed his hood to reveal a young human boy, with jet black hair and deep brown eyes. He gave a deep bow as he said in an authoritative voice, "I am Kal Oren and I believe you must be a jedi."

He eyed her up and down with a small grin. "The Order sent someone so young on a suicide mission?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him. "Suicide? Hardly, It was easy to get in and ruin this whole operation." she shot back.

His grin grew wider. "Perhaps, however, getting into the rancor's den is easy, getting out alive, that's the trick." he beamed.

Ahsoka had a look of confusion on her face when her wrist com started beeping. She answered, never taking her eyes off the strange boy, who was pretending to be interested in his nails at the moment. "Yes master, what is it?"

Over the small com link, Anakin's voice came in. "Ahsoka! Get out of there! This is a trap!"

Ahsoka looked up in shock at the boy, who looked like he was trying his best not to laugh. "All of this was a trap?" she asked, getting ready for a fight.

"Bingo. You think that the Separatists would waste money on something so easy to get into and destroy? This place doesn't even have droid assembly lines, as I guess your master just discovered." Kal was walking towards her confidently, as if she was completely unarmed. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a lightsaber with a handle about twice normal length. He looked at her lightsaber and said, "Nice, but mines bigger." activating his lightsaber, revealing a bluish purple blade, instead of red.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Over compensating?" she asked grinning, thinking she may have hit a soft spot. To her surprise he laughed and leaned back, as if daring her to glance down.

"Hardly" Kal grinned. "By the way, nice try, but taunts like that only work on those who feel inadequate. In other words," he came right up to her, "not me."

Ahsoka had had enough of this meaningless talk. She took a swing at Kal only to have it blocked. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Awww, and I was having so much fun talking to you." the boy whispered in her ear before throwing her back with a force push.

"OOF" she cried out as the air was forced from her lungs. Her lightsaber flew to his hand.

Ahsoka looked up at him, the expression on his face changed. It became softer, his presence in the force changed as well, it was warm and cheerful. He deactivated his lightsaber and held out his hand. For some reason she couldn't quiet understand she took his hand and let him help her to her feet. His smile began to fade and he backed away. She didn't know why until she realized that she had her lightsaber in her hand again.

Kal activated his lightsaber and turned away from Ahsoka. "Your master got tired of waiting it seems."

Just that moment, Anakin rounded the corner and charged at Kal, his lightsaber already active. He began swinging at him, only to have every blow blocked.

"It's rude to interrupt!" Kal exclaimed as he swung full force, driving Anakin back.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin asked his apprentice.

"Uh yeah. He just caught me off guard." she lied hoping he'd believe her.

"Don't worry, we'll take him down together."

'He actually believed me?' the padawan thought to herself in disbelief. She activated her lightsaber but wasn't sure she could attack. No matter how weird he was, Kal wasn't evil. Before she could make up her mind however the two men were already at each other's throats. The "crash" and "clang" of the two duelist's blades sent chills up Ahsoka's spine. She felt killing intent in every move Kal made. He was nothing like just moments before. "Does he really intend to kill Anakin?" she thought. Of course he was the enemy and she had no reason to think he wouldn't, but for some reason she felt betrayed.

"Ahsoka! I could use some help here!" Anakin yelled at his apprentice who seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"What's wrong jedi, can't take the heat?" Kal taunted him, using his distraction to try and get in a cheap shot, though it failed and ended in them being forced into a grappling position.

Ahsoka put her thoughts aside to aid her master. When she swung her saber however, it was blocked by a second blade from the other end of Kal's lightsaber. In a brief moment of surprise she offered little resistance when he force pushed her and Anakin backwards, allowing himself to escape. She tried to follow but Anakin grabbed her by the arm.

He said "Ahsoka we **HAVE **to go, the ship's going to crash into the star any minute."

Ahsoka's face paled. She had completely forgotten about that. She followed him to the hanger. Surprisingly meeting little opposition along the way. "Why aren't any droids attacking?" she asked her master.

"Not sure, just keep moving." was his short and to the point answer.

When they reached the hangar doors, they found them shut and locked.

"Damn, locked," Anakin said as he brought out his lightsaber to cut the door open. A few moments later he realized that the door was just to thick. "Ahsoka, we'll have to find another way."

Just then the hangar doors slid open, when they looked to the door controls, they saw Kal standing with his hand on the keypad.

Ahsoka was the first to speak. "Why would you help us? We're enemies."

Her master spoke up next. "I agree. What could you have to gain from letting us go?"

Kal looked into Ahsoka's eyes, completely ignoring Anakin. "You interest me. I'd like to see you again, and I can't if you're dead." he said blankly.

Anakin was suspicious of him but decided not to wait around. "Come on."

Ahsoka was snapped out of her confusion and followed her master to the ship, turning her head to see Kal boarding another ship on the other side of the hangar.

He looked up to see her watching him. He gave her a wink and smiled as she quickly turned away. "Ahsoka!"

She turned to him.

"Take care." he finished, closing the cockpit and shooting into space.

Anakin wasn't far behind.

The two ships took separate paths and Ahsoka looked in the direction that Kal's ship had gone. She was confused about this whole ordeal. "Master, there was something strange about him."

Anakin kept his eyes forward, answering, "Yeah, he did seem a bit off."

"No, I mean I don't think he's a bad guy."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really, before you showed up he didn't attack once. He just blocked, and he didn't seem to want to hurt us."

"Oh, I suppose that's why he lured us onto a ship that was going to crash." he said sarcasticly.

"Crashing it was **YOUR **idea."

"All I know is that he was a Separatist and that he can't be trusted." Anakin stated, ending the argument.

Ahsoka just crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed "Grr" and looked outside, thinking of the strangest person she'd ever met.

Aburameclanhead: I've been working on this for a while but I'm not sure it turned out well. Please review, I'm still a beginner and need constructive criticism. P.S. I'm 18 today.


	2. Chapter 2

Aburameclanhead: Sorry my chapters are so short. I'm going to start doing better. "Thumbs up."

Ahsoka was in the Jedi Temple archives, reading up on famous jedi to pass the time. She wasn't really paying attention to the book though. She was to preocupied with the young man she had met several days before. "Kal." she said to herself absentmindedly.

"Who?" a voice behind her asked.

"Barris? What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked her best friend.

"I had some free time and thought that I'd read up on a few things," Barris replied, adjusting the books in her arms. "but back to what you said a moment ago, who's Kal?"

"He's uh..." Ahsoka couldn't find an answer, so she decided to tell her best friend the truth. "He's the Separatist that let Master Anakin and I go on our last mission."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Why do you think he let you go?"

"I..." she remembered his words ''You interest me, I'd like to see you again and I can't do that if you're dead'', she was fighting back a blush, " don't know.

Barris was trying to ignore the obvious for her friend's sake, but it was obvious that something had happened.

Ahsoka had gone back to reading when she came across a name that caught her eye. "Norell Oren?"

"Excuse me?" Barris was confused.

"Kal, er...the Separatist's last name was Oren and look here!" Ahsoka exclaimed excitedly, pointing to her book.

Barris looked into the book and saw the name of a jedi master named Norell Oren, who left the Jedi Order over a decade ago. "Oh my, you don't think there's a connection do you?"

"I don't know, let's see if we can find out" Ahsoka said turning the page, "According to this he was a highly revered master, who spent most of his life pondering the true nature of the force and spent years studying how different cultures viewed and used the force."

"Fascinating, he sounds like an incredible man." Barris remarked.

"Yeah but according to this, his studies led him to question the Jedi Code and leave the Order."

"How sad to see such a noble master fall so far."

"But it if the dates are correct he should be old enough to be Kal's father."

"We should tell the Jedi Council about this, an enemy who was once a member of the Council could be extremely dangerous." Barris said with a worried look on her face."

"Right, we found that out after Dooku."

Far away, in another star system, a lone Star Destroyer was orbiting an abandoned asteroid. Inside, Kal Oren was drawing in a book, a habit of his since he was young, when the door slid open to reveal Count Dooku. "Why did you let the jedi escape?" the old sith bellowed.

Without looking up from his drawing, "they over powered me." he lied blankly.

"I highly doubt that"

"Don't you trust me" the younger man asked sarcastically.

"Hmph, not in the slightest."

"Whatever, they got away, that's the bottom line."

"We can't move along with our plans until Skywalker is out of the way. Don't fail me again." Dooku said, leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed, Kal went back to his drawing. 'You have no idea what my plans are old man. I have no intention of helping you, but you still have something I need.' he laid his book down on the nightstand as he rolled over to sleep. 'Also, I think I have something new to keep me occupied.' The ventilation kicked on and the book flipped open to a half finished drawing of Ahsoka.

Back on Coruscant, Anakin was saying goodbye to Padme. "I always hate it when you leave." he said kissing her cheek.

"I know Anakin, but I have to return to Naboo." she replied trying to sooth him, he always tried to make her stay longer, even if he never succeeded, well _almost_ never. "Don't worry Anakin, I promise to come back as soon as I can."

"'Sigh'. Alright, I suppose I can wait until then." Anakin replied, putting a smile on to hide his sadness.

The secret lovers lovers embraced each other and whenthey separated, Padme left, leaving Anakin all alone. "BEEP,BEEP!!!" His comlink went off and he knew he had to put his feelings aside and go back to the life of a Jedi in war time. "Yes, what is it?"

"Anakin, we have a report of a Separatist movement on Quan Mandal. We need you to investigate, and bring Ahsoka with you, she's going stir crazy." Obi-Wan announced through the link.

"Of course, I'm on my way." he replied, leaving the home he secretly shared with his wife and headed to

the Temple to pick up Ahsoka and headto the Quad Mandal asteroid belt.

Aburameclanhead: Asteroid belt? Wait, weren't Kal and Dooku orbiting an asteroid? You don't think...?

R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

Aburameclanhead: I have returned to fill your lives with more AhsokaxKal goodness.

Ahsoka and Barris were on their way to inform Yoda about Norell Oren when Anakin arrived.

"Ahsoka we have a mission. Obi-Wan says there's Separatist activity in Quan Mandal."

Barris was going to protest when Ahsoka spoke up. "Yes Master," she said sounding dissapointed. "Barris, tell Yoda about what we found."

Barris nodded and walked away to find Master Yoda.

Anakin looked confused. "Found? Found what?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the hangar, by the way, did Obi-Wan say what the Separatist's were doing?

"No, but whatever it is it can't be be good."

Ahsoka only nodded as they continued to walk to the hangar.

" Now, what did you and Barris want to talk to Yoda about?"

"Oh, uh, we found some info on that Separatist that let us go."

Anakin laughed"You mean Kal?" he asked teasingly, he had overheard Ahsoka talking to herself about him, saying something like, 'What a creep, mocking me. You interest me? What a line.'" Anakin could tell that she liked him and wanted to nick this in the bud before it became a problem. But for now, the least professional jedi was going to get as much fun out of this as possible.

Ahsoka turned even redder than usual. "Oh, was that his name? I couldn't remember," she lied.

"Uh huh." Anakin didn't believe her for a second. Suddenly his face became serious. " Listen Ahsoka, that boy is the enemy, I know and you know that jedi are forbidden from attachment." the words tasted bitter to him. "Whatever you're feelings towards him are, put them aside." he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Master, but really, the only feeling I have about that boy is paying him back for knocking you around like a training dummy." the young padawan replied trying to change the subject to at least an argument.

"You didn't do much better."

"I'm just a padawan."

"And you said he wasn't even attacking you,"

"Well, I... hmph." Ahsoka crossed her arms and huffed, secretly glad about her Master forgetting the previous conversation, at least for now.

But Anakin wouldn't forget so easily, he didn't like being a hypocrite, had she fallen for someone else, someone in the Republic he may have even helped her keep it a secret, but he couldn't allow.... **THIS.**

They reached the hangar, climbed into the cockpit, and took off.

Mean while in the Quan Mandal asteroid belt, Kal was with Dooku on the bridge, gazing at one asteroid in particular.

"Ok. Let's go over this one more time. Why are we starring at a giant rock." Kal was bored to tears, they had spent days orbiting this place while the droids were sent to excavate something.

"Calm yourself young one. Patience is the difference between controlling the darkside and letting it control you, and isn't that what you need to learn?" Dooku lectured condescendingly.

"Feh. Yes **Master.**" he replied with spite.

"You wont have to wait long for you answer, soon we will have more power than you can imagine. We'll

be able to crush the Republic and anyone else who stands in our way." The old man ranted.

"And what does your master think about this?" Kal asked, betting Dooku had 'neglected' to inform his mysterious boss."

Dooku glared hard at Kal out of the corner or his eye. The young man in question just chuckled and walked away, Dooku and his master's matters were their problem. As long as it didn't interfere with Dooku training him, it didn't make any difference to him. It had been months since he first apprenticed himself under Dooku. He hadn't made nearly as much progress as he had hoped. Kal took his lightsaber from his side, looking at the various scratches, and rough spots and tried to imagine the stories the second hand weapon had to tell.

Light years away on Curoscant, Barris had finally found Master Yoda.

"So that's all we've found. What do you think Master?"

"Troubling this is, stayed in contact with Norell I did, but killed years ago he was." Yoda looked regretful.

"Oh my, I didn't know. Was he a friend of yours?" she regretted bringing up any painful memories of his betrayal.

"A former apprentice."

"Oh," she hung her head, "If it's not to painful a subject, could you tell me more about Master Norell's departure from the Order?"

"Sigh, a saddening memory it is. Talented in the force Norell was, always eager to learn, and always open to new ideas. 'Anything is possible' he would say." Yoda smiled at the fond memories of a young padawan asking 'please teach me more Master,' "On a mission, we were defending a small village of ewoks from the Sanyassan marauders, a band of pirates who crashed on Endore. Called to the ewok priestess' hut he was, were she blessed him. Intrigued he was by their interpretation of what he could see as another way of viewing the force. After he became a master as an seventeen year old, study the ways of other cultures he did, and learned much, but soon he came to question the jedi way."

Barris was hanging on every word. She was getting a look into a past that most didn't know about.

"When he reached twenty seven he left on one of his journeys to another obscure force using tribe in the outer rim, met a young woman he did, they fell deeply in love. When he returned, a great unrest amongst the jedi there was. Made no attempt to hide his actions he did, even attempting to sway the Council to change the code."

"You're joking, the Council would never agree."

"Hmmm, there lies the problem, left the order to be with her he did, to her home world.

Barris' curiosity was gnawing at her. "How did he die?"

"Seven years ago, dark jedi raided his home, trying to find his research they were. Killed he and his wife were." Yoda closed his eyes, attempting to keep them from watering.

"And, a child?"

"Mention a son he did, but never found he was."

"Do you think it's possible that the Separatist that fought Ahsoka and Master Skywalker could be Master Norell's son?"

"If it is, then in deep trouble we are, almost always powerful, the child of a force user is. Such a tragedy, damaging to a youngling could be"

Barris was worried even more about Ahsoka now than before.

Aburameclanhead: Tadaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Aburameclanhead: Sorry for the wait.

Kal was sitting on a rock before the largest set of doors he'd ever seen, drawing in his sketchbook. The asteroid that Dooku was so excited about turned out to have a temple inside, with a forcefield that kept breathable air in from when it was still in use. The entire place was like a cloud of darkside energy, and something had to be at the source, that was what Dooku was after.

Dooku thought it would be a good idea to send him in with a few droids to explore the temple. His exact words were, "Better to send in expendable drones rather than risk someone of actual importance."

Oh and Ventress was going to. Let's just say they didn't get along. She wanted to be Dooku's only apprentice and Kal wanted him to spend all his time training him.

So that's all Kal was? An expendable drone? Not like it mattered. Soon he would have his own way. He would have the power to kill the bastards that took his parents from him. All the power he'd ever need was right behind these doors. He could feel the corruptive powers of the darkside flowing through everything in the area, the hairs on his neck were standing on end. Suddenly the holo-communicator in his pocket went off. He answered and was met with the image of Dooku scowling.

"Why haven't you gone in yet!"

"I was merely awaiting orders master." Kal mocked

"Just hurry, my spies have informed me that Skywalker and his apprentice are on their way."

"Ahsoka?"

Ventress laughed. "You know her name? Maybe you should sit this mission out, we can't have you getting distracted by some little skank."

Kal drew his lightsaber and took a swing at her out of anger but she blocked him and before he could try again Dooku began yelling over the holo-com.

"That's enough, both of you. Every second you waste the Jedi draw closer. I will not allow your childish squabbles to cost me the power that lies at the heart of this temple."

Both of the apprentices put their weapons away. Kal shot a glare at Ventress. He wasn't stupid. He knew that he had feelings for the padawan and he had every intention of taking her for himself. So when Ventress called her a skank, she had crossed the line.

"Now, if you two are quiet done. You are to explore this temple until and report back with anything you find. Understood?"

"Yes Master." she answered.

Kal snorted, "Whatever."

Ventress glared at the young man for his insolence.

Kal, however, couldn't care less. "Let's get moving." He was trying to hide his excitement about being

so close to having the power to betray Dooku and kill the dark jedi who killed hiss parents years ago.

He was twitching with anticipation to get in.

"Anxious?" Ventress asked.

"Just excited to serve our beloved master." He answered, not even trying to sound convising.

"I've got my eyes on you."

"Mmmm. Look all you want, just don,t touch. That'll cost you." He laughed, slapping his ass.

Ventress shivered in disgust.

Kal walked up to the door and force pushed it open. He, Ventress, and several droids walked inside.

Coming ever closer were Anakin and Ahsoka. They had just entered the asteroid belt. "Remember, keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Sigh. Yes Master." Ahsoka's thoughts were on the Separatist. She couldn't keep him out of her mind lately. Maybe Anakin was right, maybe she did have a crush on Kal. She just had to stay away from him and keep him out of her mind. 'I'm doomed' she thought, slamming her head into the seat in front of her.

"Ahsoka, pay attention." Anakin ordered. He didn't like how distracted she was and he knew what the problem was. 'Kal.' Ever since he let them go Ahsoka has been more and more distracted by him. 'Maybe if I (accidentally) launch him out an air lock...' he thought but quickly shook it from his head. His padawan was in trouble and confused, and he was supposed to be her role model. Maybe if he told her about his marriage to Padme it would show her that he knew what she was going through and he'd been needing to tell someone. You can only keep a secret so long before it starts to eat away at you. "Listen Ahsoka, I know what you're going through."

"W-what are you talking about? Hehe." She knew that she couldn't hide it and if he had figured it out then Barris...

"I mean you like the Separatist. Come on Ahsoka It's as obvious as the stripes on your face."

"I don't know what to do Maste... wait what do you mean you know what I'm going through?"

"I just mean that y'know... maybe I'm in a similar situation with... Senator Amidala."

"**WHAT, YOU HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SENATOR PADME?"**

"Ahsoka, calm down. It's not as bad as you think."

"**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU AND HER HAVE... BY THE FORCE I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT. HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!"**

"Since before you became my apprentice and 'sigh' yes we have." He was reluctant to tell her the last part but she had a right to know.

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD YOU!"**

"Yeah well..." Anakin knew he'd regret this next part. "Obi-Wan slept with Dutchess Satine when he was just a few years older than you." he blurted out.

Ahsoka was practically speechless. The two people she respected most were, were... perverts. "Apperently, defying the Jedi Code is a tradition." she said crossing her arms and feeling disappointed in her master.

"Ahsoka I... How can I make you understand?" He asked, worried that he may have just ruined their friendship.

Ahsoka looked looked out the cockpit window.

For a time, neither said anything. Then Ahsoka spoke up. "So how did you know that Padme was the one for you?"

Anakin was a little taken back by the question but he answered honestly. "Well, whenever I saw her I felt like I was walking on air. I got a special feeling, like just being around her could make all my troubles go away."

"Huh" Ahsoka didn't know if she could say all that, she'd only met him once, but she did get a strange feeling whenever she thought about him, and she had to say, it felt pretty good. "But he's a Separatist."

"If love is true it finds a way."

"Thanks Master. Hey what's that?"

Anakin looked out and saw a Separatist ship on an asteroid with a gaping hole in it. "Let's go down."

As they went to land, they felt the thick, smothering darkside energy pushing down on them. Like it was trying to swallow them alive.

"Master, this is, ugh, really uncomfortable."

"Hold on Ahsoka, we just have to see what's going on. We won't be here long.

Meanwhile, deep insid the temple, Kal was heading to the source of the darkside nexus when he sensed Ahsoka's arrival. He stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter boy, can't go any farther?" Ventress smirked.

"Please, this is nothing. No power, light or dark, will keep me from my goals. Until I have my revenge I will endure any hardship and take power with my bare hands." He ranted. The dark forces of the temple were making him less rational by the moment.

They began walking again and before long they reached a sealed door with something written in basic that Kal started to read out loud.

"Send the power of dark lightning through this gate and claim the power of the gods of darkness."

"Well? Get on with it." Ventress hissed.

"What's wrong, why can't you open the doo... oh right. Dooku didn't teach you force lightning did he?" Kal laughed with a wicked grin on his face.

"**NO BUT I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HE DID TEACH ME!"** She screamed as she drew her lightsabers, ready to take his head off but before she could, she was hit with a powerful blast of electricity.

"Maybe it's best if Dooku didn't teach you, after all, lightning is a dangerous toy." he grinned.

"D-damn you." Ventress struggled to breath, let alone move. She was humilliated, she was a feared assassin and dark jedi but she was forced to her knees by a mere boy without even putting up a fight. Though she would admit, he seemed... different since entering the temple. "I-I g-give up." she said bitterly.

Kal released his attack with a cocky snort and turned his attention to the door. He raised his hands and blasted it with everything he had. The door began to glow purple and sent the attack back with double the force and knocked him on his ass. He got up and tried again with more power and when it came back, he braced himself. "I ugh, will, grrr, not be, gah, denied, cough, my revenge."

Ventress was astonished, "No one should be able to take this kind of abuse."

With one last big push he overpowered the door and it slid open as he sat on one knee to catch his breath. Soon he stood up and walked through the door. Ventress and the droids followed close behind. On a pedestal in the middle of the room was a scimitar made of some black metal. Kal reached out to grab it when the holo-com activated.

"Kal! Kal! Where are you?" Dooku's voice boomed from the tiny disk.

Kal reluctantly pulled the device from his pocket and answered. "Yes, **Master?**"

"I told you to report in. What have you been doing?"

"I've been **preoccupied** with all of the **traps**." he said emphasizing the part about the traps.

"I don't care. What have you found?"

"Kal looked at the sword and back to the tiny hologram of Dooku. "Nothing yet Master. I'll report back when I find something."

"See to it that you do." Dooku said in his typical arrogant tone before he hung up.

Kal crushed the device in his hand.

Ventress couldn't believe he lied to Dooku. She drew her lightsabers. "What are you planning Oren?"

Hehe. It's obvious isn't it? I'm going to take this blade for myself kill Dooku, the dark jedi who killed my parents, and anyone who gets in my way. Now, the only question is, Are you going to be in my way or behind me?" He asked as he grabbed the sword. He got his answer when she lunged at him. "I take that as a no." He blocked both lightsaber blades with just the black sword and threw her back with only one hand on the sword.

When Ventress looked up, what she saw surprised her. He looked different. Much more frightening. His eyes looked like smooth black stones, with silver streaks in his hair and dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a monster.

"You just gave up a chance to be the servant of the most powerful being in the galaxy." His voice echoed like many people talking at once.

"I'll get over it." she said sarcastically before attacking again.

He force pushed her into a wall, knocking her out, and raised the blade above his head but before he could finish her, he sensed Ahsoka draw near and her master. He'd have to deal with Skywalker if he wanted his padawan and now was as good a time as any. Kal left Ventress on the floor to 'greet his guests.

Aburameclanhead: I'm so tired. Enjoy and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Aburameclanhead: I'm back everyone. You can shootme and put me six feet under but I'll keep coming back. Now who wants to see what happens next

Ahsoka felt sick as she and Anakin made their way down the corridor. "Ugh, Master, What is this? It feels like I'm being turned inside out."

The Jedi Knight looked over to his ailing apprentice. "It's the power of the dark side Ahsoka, sometimes it can gather in places and permanently taint them with evil. Only those experienced enough in the dark side to channel it, or in the light to resist it, could hope to last in here." he said seriously.

Ahsoka smiled faintly, "So, which are you?" she joked.

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon," he replied without answering her question, leaving her with a confused look on her face as she struggled to keep up.

Meanwhile, coming to meet them halfway, was Kal. His form even further distorted than before. His nails had grown longer and sharper, matching his teeth. His skin was pale and sickly, contrasting his swollen, purple he came to a division in the hall, he stopped and closed his eyes. "Yes, the you are." he spoke aloud, sensing Anakin and Ahsoka's position in the temple. He turned left and entered a large chamber.

Ahsoka was feeling worse and worse the deeper they went. They came to a large room before Anakin stopped.

"Maybe we should turn back," he said, knowing his padawan would never ask to leave herself.

"No, really I'm fine Master, I just need a breather and I'll be..."

NO Ahsoka, it's too much," he scolded, but when he saw the look on her face, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Listen Ahsoka, this would be a challenge for an experienced Jedi and I'm proud you've held out this long, but you can't handle this much of the dark side's power at your current level." he said with a compassionate and understanding face that made her fold like a house of cards.

"Fine, ugh, I guess your right," she admitted. However before they could leave the room, they heared a voice that seemed familiar but different than when they last heard it.

"Leaving so soon? You just arrived. It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye." It was Kal, entering from the other side of the chamber.

Ahsoka felt the pressure in the room increase the moment he came in. "Kal? What happened to you?"

she gasped at his hideous transformation.

"Don't you like it? I suppose it is a rather large change." he dragged his nails across his face. "Now I have the power to get revenge on everyone who wronged me. I'll even kill Dooku for you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Anakin replied, activating his lightsaber. He looked back and realized that Ahsoka was in no condition to fight. "Ahsoka. I want you to sit this one out."

"But Master..."

"No buts Ahsoka!" He stopped her, "You can barely stand, I want you to sit this one out. Understand?"

"Yes Master." Ahsoka was disappointed that she wasn't able help Anakin, or Kal for that matter. He seemed different. He wasn't like when she last saw him. He was... evil. Even so, she knew there was still good in him.

Kal pulled the black sword out of his cloak and suddenly the dark side's presence spiked.

"That must be the source of the dark side nexus." Anakin stated, squinting at the shear force of the the blade's aura.

"Which means if we destroy it, GAAH," Ahsoka couldn't hold out anymore, she fell down onto one knee.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin was scarred by Ahsoka's condition. He had to end this quickly.

"Don't worry about her, I'll be sure to take care of her when your gone." Kal boasted as he waved the sword around.

"You'll stay away from her." Anakin lunged forward and attacked Kal with everything he had. He was younger but Anakin wasn't going to take any chances after last time and now he had the dark side giving him strength.

The battle was fierce. The hum of Anakin's lightsaber, the ringing of Kal's metal sword. Ahsoka took it all in from her position near th corner. She'd expected the lightsaber to go through the blade with no problem but, to her amazement, the blade had no burns, no sign of melting. Anakin's weapon however looked like it was about to short out. The lightsaber's blade wavered like a flame in a strong wind. She'd heard about mandalorian iron having similar effects, but she'd never expected to actually expected to see **anything** that could stop a lightsaber, let alone disrupt one.

The battle had been going on for a few minutes and Anakin couldn't find an opening. Kal wasn't as fast as before but he hit a lot harder. He noticed something come off of Kal's belt. Before he could look to see what it was, he got his answer the hard way. Kal's lightsaber activated and flew straight at Anakin. It was then he got a familiar feeling that he couldn't quite place, like he was loosing his footing. Meanwhile Kal himself still had both hands on his sword, and even seemed to speed up. He was having trouble keeping up with his one weapon.

"Anakin heads up!" Ahsoka called out, throwing her own weapon to her master.

He caught and activated it, using the new lightsaber with his own to try and even the odds. His heart sank however, when the second blade deployed on Kal's lightsaber and it began to spin into a whirling disk of death. As the lightsaber flew towards him, he was forced to flip over it and attempted to counter attack. At least for a few seconds Kal only had one weapon and he had two.

Unfortunately for Anakin, that advantage didn't last long. Still spinning, the double bladed lightsaber separated into two. "Oh **come on**!" Anakin was getting frustrated. Having to block three blades from slicing you to pieces will do that to you. Without warning, all three blades struck at once, shorting out both of Anakin's lightsabers and threw him backwards towards Ahsoka.

"Ugn, Master." Ahsoka reached out to help her friend. She crawled across the floor, unable to get up from the intensity of the darkside.

Kal's lightsaber's came back together and floated to his hand. He placed his prized weapon back on his belt and strode over to the helpless Jedi.

Anakin was unable to get up and even if he could, the lightsabers wouldn't be working again for awhile, and Ahsoka couldn't even get off of her stomach. In short, they were screwed.

Kal smiled when he reached the defenseless Jedi Knight. He raised the black sword high above his head and prepared to strike.

"Kal...please...don't." Ahsoka crawled onto Anakin to shield him. She knew it wouldn't do anything if Kal did decide to attack.

Kal had forgotten Ahsoka was still in the room. "Get out of my way Ahsoka, your master is the only thing standing between me and everything I've ever wanted."

"And...all you had to do...was sell your soul...to do it." she locked him in a disappointed glare.

Kal was taken back by her words. "But I..."

"I know there's still good inside of you...I can feel it." she struggled for every word. "Just...put...down...the...aah." Ahsoka's head 'thumped' as it hit the floor.

Kal dropped to one knee and picked her head up, a look of concern present on his face. He turned to Anakin. "What's wrong with her?"

"She can't handle the dark side energy from that sword."

Kal looked down at the sword. He knew that without it, his revenge, betraying Dooku, and all his other plans would most likely be forever beyond his reach, but if he kept it Ahsoka would probably die. He caught his reflection in the sword and saw just how much it had changed him. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry," carefully placed Ahsoka's head back on the floor, and walked to the center of the room. The boy moved with conviction as he raised the wicked sword above his head once more and screamed, bringing the shining black edge crashing to the floor. "**RAAAAARG!BAAM!**

The purple mist blinded Anakin as the explosion echoed throughout the Temple. When he opened his eyes, all he saw were the shards of the cursed blade strewn across the floor. Kal was nowhere to be found.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. Slowly she came back to reality and sprang up.

"Don't worry Snips, we're safe now." she heard her master's voice.

Ahsoka looked around to find herself back in the cockpit of the starship. "What happened?"

"You passed out. I brought you back to the ship." Anakin replied, ignoring the real meaning behind her question.

"No. I mean, how did we survive?" she pleaded with her master for an answer.

Anakin gave her a sad look before facing forward again, without looking at her, he answered, "You were right about Kal. He valued your life more than the power of the dark side, so he destroyed the sword,"

She could sense something was wrong. "There's something that you're not telling me," She waited for an answer, but Anakin continued to face forward. Then it hit her. "What happened to Kal, Master?" she asked with a firmness that most padawans would never use with their Jedi teachers.

Anakin looked back, locking his gaze with hers. "He wanted you to know that he was sorry for what he had done." he answered.

Ahsoka clasped her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes to hold back the tears. "No." she choked out the only word she could manage.

He turned forward again and punched in the coordinates for Curoscant. "You brought him back to the light Ahsoka, remember that. He's with the force now, a part of you. He gave his life to save you, because **you** saved his soul."

Her tear-filled eyes opened and she thought about her master's words. Wiping the tears from her eyes she said "Thank you Master,"

"Don't worry about it Snips. Now, let's go home."

As they entered hyperspace, Ahsoka gazed out the window, finding herself thinking about the strangest person she'd ever met, and the only boy she'd ever loved.

Aburameclanhead: 'sniffle' That made me cry, **and I wrote it!** Don't stop reading. There's more ahead. Trust me, you won't want to miss it.


	6. Chapter 6

Aburameclanhead: Next chapter, Kal's dead. 'sniffle'. But that's not the end of our story by a longshot.

How will Ahsoka deal with this? And how will Dooku handle his plans being foiled? Read and find out.

Anakin and Ahsoka were landing in the hangar bay, there were a few astromech droids, but mostly it was empty. R2 came up beeping and whistling hello.

Ahsoka crouched down and tried to smile. "Hey R2. We missed you. You been keeping busy?" she said, putting on a brave face.

"Beep beep whoo." the little droid could tell something was wrong, the 'tin can' was smarter than people gave him credit for.

"Nothing's wrong R2. I promise,"

"Whoo," the astromech submitted, knowing he'd find out if it was important.

Anakin put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Ahsoka, We need to report our findings to the Council." he reminded her.

She looked up at him questioningly, "So, what do we tell them?" She stood and carefully straightened her pants and battle skirt for the meeting with the Masters.

"We tell them the truth," he blankly replied.

Ahsoka looked down, "That's probably for the best," she said, unconvinced. The truth was a little hard for **her** to believe and she was there.

They slowly made their way to the Council chamber. As they opened the door they saw all of the Masters, some in person and others as holograms. The Knight and his padawan took center floor.

Yoda was the first to speak, "Received information we have from Master Obi-Wan of your mission. Please, tell us any information you have." the old alien was more anxious than he let on after hearing in the initial report that his former apprentice's son had been there.

Anakin stepped forward, "Very well. We traveled to the Quad Mandal asteroid belt because of reports of Separatist activity. We discovered a dark side nexus of considerable power. Once Ahsoka and I entered the temple we were confronted by the Separatist known as Kal Orsen, under the influence of a sword, a dark side relic and source of the dark nexus, I also believe that Dooku's main goal was to use the sword against the Republic,"

Ahsoka still cringed at the thought of what that damn sword did to him.

"Ahsoka was overpowered by the intensity of the the sword's aura and was forced to sit the battle out. I battled with Ornsen for a long time, I discovered that it could disrupt the beam of my lightsaber. The battle continued for some time before he overpowered me and shorted out both my lightsaber and Ahsoka's, which I had to borrow to counter his attacks."

Master Windu cocked an eyebrow, "He was that powerful?" he was skeptical that a mere boy had that much skill.

"His abilities were increased greatly by the relic and he was using telekinesis to control two separate lightsabers," Anakin clarified, realizing he'd left out a few points. "As I was saying before, both of my weapons were damaged and I was knocked down and too exhausted from the prolonged battle to get back up." Anakin was hesitant to admit that last part but it was a long duel and he lasted longer than most would have. "Ahsoka came over to try and protect me, Ornsen tried to make her move but..."

"But I refused." Ahsoka interrupted her master. "I believe I can handle this part Master," she stated, almost demanding the floor.

Anakin didn't know what Ahsoka was doing, but he decided to play along, "Very well apprentice, continue,"

The young togrutan shot her friend a small grin before speaking again. "I knew that there was still good inside of him, so I pleaded with him to put down the sword," she spoke, her back straight, and her head held high.

"And then?" Obi-Wan motioned with his hand for her to continue after a brief pause.

Ahsoka looked down to the floor, "I sorta... passed out." she admitted with a fake smile to hide her embarrassment.

Anakin stepped forward again. "She'd been too close to the relic for too long, I'm surprised she was able to hold out as long as she did but it's true. She didn't witness the end,"

"Then enlighten us. what happened?" Yoda asked, waiting to hear the fate of the boy. He already knew the boy was no longer amongst the living, however the memory of his former student begged for closure.

"When Ahsoka fainted, Ornsen became concerned," Anakin tried to leave out the most likely reason.

"And why would the enemy be concerned about a Jedi, Skywalker?" Windu asked. He never was one to leave well enough alone.

Anakin had practice with making things up on short notice. "I believe he didn't think she was a threat and wanted to show her mercy," he lied.

Ahsoka smiled inwardly, 'Nice job Skyguy,'

"His concern for her convinced him to destroy the weapon...," he gave his padawan a look to tell her he was sorry about this next part. "and in doing so, died to prevent the blade's influence from killing her."

The breath caught in Ahsoka's throat. She didn't like the idea of **anyone** dieing to save her, and the feelings she had for Kal, however small they were, only made the sacrifice sting all the more. Though she tried not to show her pain to the Council. "He sacrificed himself to save me, I can honestly say that, in the end, he chose the light." she let a trace of a smile onto her face.

Yoda was the first to break the silence, "Saddening, the loss of one so young is, but let us not dwell on sorrow. At least in the end, redeemed he was. Thank you learner Tano," Yoda was sadder than he let on. It wasn't difficult to see his eyes watering, or his voice, which was always so confident and full of wisdom, tremble, even if it was only for a moment.

Mace was next to speak, "Skywalker,"

Anakin turned to face the bald man.

"You should be proud. Not only were you able to hold your own against an opponent with such a great advantage," he leaned back in his chair. "but it was your padawan who redeemed him and saved him from the dark side."

"Thank you Master Windu," the padawan in question answered, she was at least a little relieved that she'd helped Kal find the light, but it would still stick with her for awhile.

Anakin had never been one for meetings and was starting to feel uncomfortable, "Well if there's no further business to discuss, we'll be on our way."

"Very well Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan answered, knowing his former padawan didn't like to sit still.

Anakin and Ahsoka replied in unison, "And with you Masters." bowing and turning to leave.

Once they were out of the Council room, heading down the hall to the dormitories, Anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, "How you holdin' up Snips?"

She looked up at him, he had the look on his face that told her he was being her 'big brother' more than a teacher right now. She thought about it for a second, "I'm not sure really. I mean, I didn't really know him, and we only met twice, neither of which were on what you'd call 'friendly' circumstances. But, he let us go not once but twice. The second time cost him his life, and whenever he talked it was like everything he said just stuck in my head. And he sacrificed himself, for me," she explained. She knew she was repeating that last part, but that's just something she couldn't forget. "What makes someone give up everything for someone they barely know?" she looked to her Master for an answer.

He smiled down at her and said something that she'd never forget, "People's feelings rarely have anything to do with logic Ahsoka. Some people think with their heart," he point's at her chest, "not their head." and rests his hand on top of her head.

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, causing Anakin to smile, happy she was feeling at least a little better.

"I guess you fall into **that** category huh Skyguy?" she joked, resuming their walk down the hall.

"Bingo,"

However, far away, in a dark room, deep in a Separatist base, Dooku wasn't taking the news of Kal's betrayal quite so well.

"I can't believe you let him not only take the relic but destroy it as well!" He yelled at Ventress in a rare outburst of anger.

The woman in question was unable to look her Master in the eye. "He was too strong. With the relic in his possession..."

"I don't want to hear it!" the old man bellowed, coming right up to her face, "He never should have had it in the first place. **I ** was meant to be the one two use the Sword of the Black Void. Months of planning for nothing. All because of a child."

Ventress bit her bottom lip in shame of her failure.

Suddenly, Dooku's leer turned to the center of the room. "Now, the question still remains," he walked over to a table hidden in the shadows, grabbed the end, "what do we do..." he flipped the table upright and into the light, "with you?"

The half conscious prisoner just smiled, "I don't know **Master. **What **should** we do?"

Aburameclanhead: I know you hate cliff-hangars but I bet you weren't expecting that. Read and review please. Seriously, I like reviews, and a lot of you don't sooo... Well see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Aburameclanhead: I know you hate cliffhangers but I couldn't resist. Anyway, I'm pretty sure we all know who Dooku's prisoner is. So what will this all mean for Ahsoka? Let's find out. P.S. Sorry DarthBubbles but I forgot your emails, I sent you a docX request so I can send you chapters.

Dooku was starring at the very person who had ruined his plans, bound by metal shackles to the slab in the middle of a darkened room. "What do you have to say for yourself, **Kal**?" the old man sneered.

Ventress was still behind Dooku, her tail between her legs from his lecture on her failure.

Kal was bruised and scratched up, but alive. When he destroyed the sword, the dark side energies manifested as a purple mist. Ventress had been watching the battle between Kal and Anakin and she used the mist to make snatch up the traitor and make her escape. Kal raised his head and starred defiantly at Dooku.

Dooku narrowed his eyes, "Nothing to say hmm? Pity you couldn't have learned that lesson sooner." he turned from Kal, swinging his cloak, and walked up to Ventress, "Make him understand the consequences of his actions, and then dispose of him." He left the room without another word.

Ventress strode up to the prisoner and sneered, "You should have killed me when you had the chance Oren."

He didn't even look at her, he hung his head and grinned, "Heh, you weren't worth the trouble." the next thing he felt was a hard smack across the face.

Ventress held her arm against the slab and leaned forward to bring her face closer to his and said in a hushed but threatening voice, "You had all that power and gave it up, the power to destroy the people that killed your family, and just threw it away. Why?"

His grin returned, "Some things are more important than revenge or power. If I become like those dark jedi that killed my parents, then what was the point of getting revenge?"

Ventress glared at him. She was willing to do whatever it took to get **her** revenge. "You're a fool."

Kal chuckled, "Maybe I am, but when I do get my revenge, at least I'll still have my pride."

The assassin picked up a strange looking torture device from a nearby table and smirked, "We'll see,"

Several weeks later, Ahsoka was just getting back to Coruscant. She'd been on a personal mission as senator Amidala's bodyguard and managed to capture the deadly bounty hunter, Aurra Sing.

She walked the path to her room to try and relax after the hectic mission. She stretched her arms over her head until she heard her back pop. "Mmm, It's good to be home," She caught Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye and stopped to talk to him. "Master Obi-Wan, it's nice to see you again." she greeted her friend with a smile.

"Ah, Ahsoka. I heard about your mission from Master Yoda. Everything went smoothly I hope." the older Jedi grinned. For her and Anakin, it wasn't whether things went smoothly, it was 'how much or how little did things go wrong.'

"Things went rather well actually," she stood a little straighter, "Padme only got shot once," Ahsoka joked but letting the senator get shot was a major blow to her pride.

"Well, at least you're beating Anakin's record." he crossed his arms and laughed at his own joke.

Ahsoka looked at him with a confused expression, "What does that mean?"

"When Qui-Gonn Jinn and I first retrieved Anakin, the Senator's body double was assassinated." Obi-Wan still felt a pang of guilt about that. "My point is," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you did very well Ahsoka,"

"Thank you Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka was beaming at the praise, though she inwardly scolded herself for being prideful, and said farewell to her friend, continuing through the halls. She was almost to her room when she sensed a familiar presence, "Nice to see you again Barriss." she didn't even turn around.

Her friend walked up beside her, giggling, "You're getting much better at using your force sense you know."

Ahsoka blushed, embarrassed. Everyone seemed to be praising her today. "It's no big deal. I mean, it only works for a few feet and it's not always accurate..." she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You underestimate yourself Ahsoka. You have more talent than you let yourself believe," She encouraged. "Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye, Master Unduli and I are leaving on a mission to the outer-rim and I won't return for at least three weeks." She and Ahsoka weren't on very many missions together and they didn't get to really hang out that much.

Ahsoka was sad that she couldn't see her best friend more often, but she knew that their jedi duties came first. "Sorry to hear that. I'll see you when you get back. I'm going to be on security detail for awhile. Master says 'it'll give me time to work on my studies'," she rolled her eyes.

Barriss left after saying farewell again and Ahsoka got to her room and flopped down on the bed, letting herself fall asleep. But this sleep was anything but peaceful. She saw terrible images. Scenes of a young man being tortured by a familiar woman. She couldn't make out the boy's face, but the woman's face started to clear up. 'Ventress' She focused on the boy. He was covered in burns and cuts. The fact that he was still alive made her question what she had heard about humans being 'fragile'. She concentrated harder, the face seemed familiar but for whatever reason she couldn't quite see it. A passing thought made her think about one person in particular. 'That's impossible. Isn't it?' The boy's face cleared up and Ahsoka couldn't believe what she saw.

She bolted upright in her bed, "Kal," He was alive, but that wasn't possible. 'Yoda **did **tell me to trust my visions,' she curled her legs up to her chest. The idea of Kal being alive filled her with a lot of emotions. Joy of him living, anticipation of finding him, guilt for not looking for him, and fear. He looked like he was close to death. She had managed to push away her feelings after his first 'death', but she knew that if she had to go through that again, she couldn't take it. Despite their lack of contact or even really knowing anything about him, she felt a bond with him. Maybe that's why she was able to find him in her vision. She got out of the bed and tried to find her master.

Meanwhile, back at the Separatist base, Kal was suffering his fourth week of torture at the hands of Assajj Ventress. By all rights he should be dead. Whether his survival was due to his natural durability or his captor's desire to make him suffer, he didn't know.

The sadistic woman walked up to the slab he was bolted to. "I admire your endurance Oren,"

He smirked, revealing his bloodstained teeth. "Yeah, 'cough' I get that a lot. **GYAAA!" **

She jabbed him with an electro prod in the stomach. "Maybe you'll stop talking if I cut out your tongue." she growled.

Kal was gasping for air as she left. His attention turned to the tray full of all the torture devices he had been forced to suffer. He wanted to use the force to try and grab something to break free with but his powers were being blocked by something in the room. That's when the janitor droid came in. He noticed that Ventress hadn't switched off the electro prod, probably hoping to return quickly, and he formed a plan. As the droid started to clean the floor below of his sweat and blood, he caught it's attention, "Hey, rustbucket." It looked up at him. "If you try to fail and succeed, then what did you just do?"

The droid began to beep faster and faster, trying to understand the message and began to smoke before it whistled loudly and fell over.

The smoke set off the sprinklers, which hit the electro prod, and after a few moments of shocking pain, the controls to his binds broke and he dropped to the floor. He stood up and made his way to the table, the electro prod was fried, so he grabbed a scalpel. The little blade was the source of at least five of his wounds. The door was designed so that it couldn't be unlocked with the force. "Wow, they really went all out." Kal laughed sarcastically. He placed the scalpel in the card slot and dragged it through, tearing out some of the wires. The door slid open and Kal limped through as fast as he could. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where they put his stuff. "There. Better hurry, I probably set of an alarm." He rushed down the hall.

Along the way he ran into several battle droids. He used the force to smash one against the wall, one into the ceiling, and pull one towards him to pierce it's core with the scalpel. He found his way to the storage room where they placed his things. He force pushed the droid guards into each other hard enough to break them. He went in and put on his clothes, a simple set of robes that his father wore in his younger days. He looked around and found his pendant, slipped it under the robes and found his sketchbook. He flipped through just to make sure all the pages where there. When he was satisfied he placed it in his robes. Of course it wasn't long before he noticed his most precious possession was missing. "Where is it?" he tore through the piles of useless junk searching for his lightsaber. The doors slid open revealing a none too happy Ventress, "Damn" Kal cursed as he dove head first into her gut, his arms too injured to put up a proper fight.

To his surprise, it worked and he slipped around her and got some distance between them before she started to chase him. He focused as hard as he could to try and find his weapon. He managed to get a faint reading from the left so he turned into the next room to his left. "Damn it" Standing right in front of him was Dooku, looking out of viewport.

Dooku looked over his shoulder and sneered, "I didn't think you would leave. Not without this," the old sith turned and lifted his cloak, revealing Kal's lightsaber on his belt.

Kal gritted his teeth, knowing he'd have a hard time getting his weapon back. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ventress caught up with him and now he was trapped inside. His two enemies drew their weapons and began to circle him.

Ventress was the first to attack, diving at him, swinging wildly.

Kal dodged one strike after another, struggling to make his battered body move.

Dooku decided it was time to move and attacked Kal from behind grazing his right arm, leaving him with another burn. Kal jumped back, colliding with Dooku, distracting him enough for Kal to get his lightsaber back.

Kal narrowly dodged a swing from Ventress and dodge rolled between her legs and made for the door.

"Follow him!" Dooku bellowed, causing Ventress to bolt after him.

Kal ran as fast as he could but the dark jedi was catching up and he still had a slight limp.

"Halt" a small group of battle droids blocked his path.

He pulled out his lightsaber and threw it, tearing a path right through the metal men and then quickly flying back to his hand. He tried to sense the direction of the hangar to make his getaway. He turned right and reached a dead end. "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"So it seems you've reached the end of the line, Ornsen." the evil woman smirked.

"Maybe," he separates his lightsabers and activates them at his sides, "let's see." He ran at her for a desperate attack, like a cornered animal.

The two warriors battled with their four sabers clashing rapidly, slicing open the walls around them. Kal was struggling to keep up, he wasn't good at dual saber techniques. Without warning, he brought his two sabers together and started using the double ended style he was familiar with. It was still hard to defend himself from someone so much more experienced. Ventress swung both of her sabers down towards his head and he almost didn't manage to block her. He was forced onto one knee and Ventress raised one of the weapons over her head for another blow, barely relieving the pressure on him. He took the moment to remove his right hand from his weapon and use force lightning on her.

Ventress was thrown back and Kal ran over her now dazed body, trying once again to find his way to the hangar. He suddenly turned his head to the hall to his left, "There," and took of like a rocket. After cutting through several more droid guards, he found the hangar and jumped in the nearest ship and shot out into space. "That was fun," he sighed to himself. "Well, I suppose it's time I got back to work," He typed in the hyperspace coordinates for Coruscant, before speeding out of sight.

Aburameclanhead: Sorry it took so long. I'm not to sure about this chapter. Read and review please, I need comments and constructive criticism to work and improve.


	8. Chapter 8

Aburameclanhead: Next chapter.

It's been almost an entire three months since Ahsoka had her vision. Since then she's spent most of her time at the temple, on guard duty. She spent a lot of time training and studying. She recently learned to wield two weapons and now uses a guard shoto in her off hand. As soon as she had her vision she found Anakin and told him. Since then whenever the jedi or the clones captured a base, they were to search for anyone with Kal's description, under the pretense that that he may hold valuable information. So far though, no one has been able to find him.

She just returned from an illegal negotiation with the Seperatists with Senator Amidala. This meeting gave her a new view on the war, which seemed to benefit neither side. Ahsoka was just beginning to get bored with temple life when she started to here odd rumors about dark jedi on Coruscant. Not likely but the Council wanted to play it safe, so they were having a small number of off duty jedi and padawan search for the source of the rumors. Ahsoka was distracted as she walked down the streets of the lower parts of the city. It was a shady neighborhood and she made it a point to make sure here small credit-purse was still in her pocket every now and then. She met with a man who said he heard the rumor in a bar called The Raunchy Bantha. She came up to the door and checked the sign. "This is definitely the right place." She slid her hood on and entered the bar. Looking around she found a man at the bar who fit the description of the one who told her informant about the dark jedi. She moved to the bar and took a seat next to the middle aged blue twilek.

"I've heard you know a thing or two about these rumors that have been floating around about dark jedi on Coruscant." She asked, looking over at him from the corner of her eye. The green twilek bartender raised an eyebrow and started to head for the back.

"I don't know anything." He grunted, taking a swig from his drink.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, looks like the perfect chance to test her training in mind tricks. "You will tell me what you know about the dark jedi." she comanded.

The man's eyes glazed over. "I will tell you what I know about the dark jedi."

The padawan smirked. "Now what do you know?"

"Nothing, I just overheard the bartender talking with a man in a cloak about dark jedi in the city."

Ahsoka released her control and looked over the counter. The bartender was gone but the door was swinging so he was still close, She dove over the counter and ran out the door.

The Twilek was climbing onto his hover-cycle and took of too fast for Ahsoka to catch him. "Great, there goes my only lead." She complained to herself.

The twilek was heading for a secret meeting with an old friend, or at least someone who knew his friend. He landed next to an abandoned apartment building. Going inside, he saw his acquaintance. "Ah, you're here. Good."

"Were you followed?" the young man in the black cloak asked, staying in the darkest corner of the room.

"Almost, some kid was asking a guy at the bar about the dark jedi." he answered.

"Who was he?"

"She, and I didn't get a look at her face. She was wearing a cloak. Maybe you two would get along." the man joked.

The cloaked figure gazed out the window. "Could it be her?" he muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's not important. Do you have any new information for me?"

Yeah, the guys you're looking for, I checked them all out. Only one is still alive. The others all died of completely unrelated causes. The one who is still alive is here in the city," he handed over an address and turned to leave. "But there's something you should know..." but it was too late, the cloaked man had already left.

The young man pulled back his hood and revealed himself as Kal. "So, it seems my mission's almost over." he grabbed a speeder and took off towards the address.

Meanwhile Ahsoka went in the direction she saw the bartender go, but was having no luck finding him, so she decided to take a rest, leaning against the railing. "Ugh, Now what am I supposed to do?" She looks out into the airways and sees a speeder go by, and suddenly she got a familiar feeling. It landed on the platform across from her and one level down. The person climbing off had a black cloak on with the hood down. She didn't she his face but she noticed he stopped with his back to her. He turned to look at her and both of their eyes widened. "Kal?" she was shocked to see him here of all places after the vision. She'd begun to wonder if he was still alive after three months.

"Ahsoka" He sounded less than thrilled as he turned and dashed away.

Ahsoka jumped across the gap, landing on a speeder halfway across then jumping the rest of the way. She continued to chase after him, trying her best to keep up but even with force speed the distance between them grew. He finally lost her in the crowd a short time later. "Sith spit" she cursed punching the wall as she caught her breath.

Suddenly a hover-cycle pulled up and the bartender from earlier climbed off. "You. You're the nosy kid from before, right?" He asked. "Where you following that young man too?"

She crossed her arms. "So what if I am?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, almost making her draw her weapons. "You have to stop him. He's about to make a terrible mistake." The man pleaded. Ahsoka furrowed her brow in confusion.

Meanwhile, Kal was just arriving at his destination. He walked up to the door and activated his lightsaber. He cut the door to pieces and walked in. He looked around the living room. He saw a spilt drink glass on the floor and bent over to pick it up.

Without warning, a man dropped from the rafters of the ceiling, activating a red lightsaber and tried to take Kal's head off. He blocked it, knowing the man, who appeared to be in his late thirties, had been there the whole time. He kicked the man in the gut and a battle ensued. The two were restricted by the room's small size, so it was mostly grappling techniques, Kal's specialty. It didn't take long to pin the dark jedi to the floor with his foot, lightsaber to his throat. "Does this seem familiar old man?"

"What are you talking about?" the man gasped for air.

"It was this position you used to execute Norell Oren," the brown haired man's eyes widened in shock. "You do remember. This was how you killed my father, and for what? His research notes?" Kal moved his lightsaber closer to the man's neck.

"You...you were the little boy, the one that survived because the villagers chased us out. Listen, I'm not the same as I was back then!" he begged.

Kal's face turned cold, "To be honest, I don't really give a damn." but just as he readied to finish the object of his hatred and complete his revenge, Ahsoka ran in.

"Kal! Don't!" she held out her hand in an vain attempt to force-pull his weapon away.

"**WHY THE HELL NOT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME, TO MY FAMILY? HE TOOK EVERYTHING!" **

"I know but don't let yourself make the same mistake." she pleaded with him.

Kal looked at her with confusion. Suddenly, he felt something hitting his leg furiously. He looked down and saw a small boy punching his leg. "Leave my dad alone!" A woman ran up and grabbed the boy.

"Teris, your father told us to hide." She scolded, wrapping her arms around him as if preparing to die.

Kal looked at them and saw his own family, and their final moments. He deactivated his weapon, and stumbled back. He looked completely shocked, holding his head, trying to brace himself.

Ahsoka went over to comfort him. He looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but before she could even touch him he ran out of the house.

A few hours later, Ahsoka was on the street again, looking for Kal. She was worried about him, he didn't look like he was in his right mind when he ran off. That's when she sensed him. She jumped over the rails and swung down onto the abandoned platform below. She saw him slumped against the wall, sprawled out on the ground, a bottle of some kind of alcohol in his hand.

"Hey there," she smiled at him.

He just glanced at her, then took another swig before dropping the empty bottle and standing. He walked over to to the rails and leaned forward against them.

Ahsoka could sense his pain. She picked up the bottle and read the label. "Wow, I've heard this stuff'll kill you." she half-joked with her back turned to him.

"No it won't, but it helps." He slurred.

"What do you mea...'gasp'" She turns and sees him standing on the rails, getting ready to jump from several stories up. She force pulls him backwards, back onto the platform.

Kal stood back up and glared at her, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"I should be asking you that!" She got up in his face, even though he was taller than her.

He went back to leaning on the wall, his face full of pain. "Six and a half years."

"What?"

"Six and a half years since the day that man and his partners killed my parents. Since then, I've spent every day thinking about nothing but revenge and what I'd do when I found them. Today was what I'd spent my entire childhood working towards. Revenge, but now I find out that the ones I hated so much died, the one survivor moved on long ago, and, for a brief moment, I became like he once was. A murderer, a dark jedi. My father and mother would be ashamed. I have nothing left to live for, so I should just die."

Ahsoka slapped him hard across the face, shocking him and making him stumble back onto his rear. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" she snapped. "Nothing to live for? You have to have friends or some family left right?"

Kal shook his head. "My parents were the only family I had left and as for friends, I've been traveling the galaxy, no time to settle down or make friends."

"Well what about me? I'm your friend, aren't I?" She asked.

Kal looked surprised. He joked and flirted with Ahsoka but he didn't think she considered him a friend. "We're on opposite sides, remember?"

She smirked at him. "You betrayed Dooku, I doubt we have to worry about you being involved with the Separatists anymore." She knelt down and smiled, holding out her hand. Kal sat and stared at her like she'd grown a second head but eventually took her hand and let her help him up, leaning on her in his drunken state.

"Where will I go now? What will I do? I can't go back to my homeworld."

"You could be a jedi. Why not join us?" she gave him a smile that he couldn't help but return.

Kal's eye's widened in disbelief. "I'd like that," he smiled. "Thank you Ahsoka, for giving me a reason to live."

Ahsoka didn't quite understand what he meant but decided to go along with it. "Sure,"

By the time they arrived back at the temple, Kal was, mostly, sober. Ahsoka took a deep breath, wondering what her master would say about this. They walked up to the front gates and were greeted by two jedi. A tall Zabrak and a Bothan. "Sorry padawan, but only jedi are allowed in the temple." The Zabrak said.

Ahsoka knew she was going to regret this next part. "It's okay. He is a padawan, he came for the knighting ritual." she lied.

Kal caught on and moved his cloak to reveal his lightsaber.

The Bothan spoke up, "I don't recognize you,"

"No surprise there, I've been on a diplomatic mission in the outer rim for almost a year. It feels good to be back after so long." Ahsoka was surprised that Kal was such a good actor.

Before the guards had a chance to answer though, "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Ahsoka winced at the voice. She turned to see Master Obi-Wan with his arms crossed, awaiting an answer.

"Hi Master Kenobi, what a...surprise to see you." she forced a smile. Behind her Kal was pinching the bridge of his nose thinking, 'we are so f**ked."

"I was just reporting in with some new information about the dark jedi rumors. Though I'd wager you know a little more than I do." he stroked his beard.

She winced again. They followed Obi-Wan into the temple. The jedi knight sat down in a small chair in his quarters. They younger pair sat on the bed. "So, are you going to explain why you tried to smuggle into the temple a young man who's **obviously** not supposed to be inside?"

Ahsoka looked down at the floor and rubbed her arm, trying to think of the right explanation. "Well, you remember the Separatist Master Skywalker and I fought?"

"The one we've been looking high and low for ever since you had your vision?" He asked back.

Kal was surprised. He hadn't known about her vision. She had them look for him? He smiled.

"I was looking into those rumors about the dark jedi in the city and... I guess I wasn't the only one." she smiled.

Obi-Wan looked to Kal, who merely shrugged. "This won't be easy to explain to the Council. What were you planning on accomplishing by bringing him here anyway?" the jedi asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, he could be a jedi?" she put on her most awkward smile yet. Causing Obi-Wan to rub his forehead.

"You definitely are your master's student. I suppose we should at least consult the Council," he stood up, "I'll request a meeting with them. You two stay here, we can't afford anyone discovering you brought an intruder into the temple."

Ahsoka was obviously excited, "Thank you Master Kenobi!"

He left the room, leaving the two teenagers alone, on a bed.

Ahsoka looked satisfied with Obi-Wan's answer. Kal just looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Er...nothing," he got up and sat in Obi-Wan's seat.

Ahsoka didn't quiet understand why he switched seats but let it slide. "So, are you sure about this?"

"About what?" he leaned back in the chair.

"You know, becoming a jedi. It's a lot of hard work."

"I'm sure, and I know a little something about hard work." He smirked. "But what happens if they don't let me in?"

Ahsoka was trying not to think about that. "Well, you'd probably be arrested for your crimes as a Separatist and I'd be punished for bringing you here. Maybe even banished." She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the floor.

"Then we just have to make them want me to join, right?" Kal shot a ridiculous grin at her.

Ahsoka smiled back. "Now we just have to see what the Council thinks," her smile faded. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked over and Kal was back on the bed, with his arm around her, and a comforting smile that made her heart melt. She turned away to hide her blush, which turned her white markings light pink.

"Hey there Snips. I see you have a guest." a playfully mocking voice said.

"'gasp' Master! This isn't...we're not...!" the padawan had trouble finding the words.

Anakin just laughed, "Don't worry, I know nothing's going on. If I'd thought you were doing that, he'd be dead already." he pointed to Kal.

"Really? Last I checked, didn't I already beat you? Twice?" The young force user taunted.

"The first duel was never finished and the second doesn't count because that sword did all the work for you." He argued.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as the two bickered. "Wait, why aren't you surprised to see Kal? Aren't you mad?"

Anakin collected himself, "Obi-Wan told me everything, and while what you did was reckless and irresponsible,"

Ahsoka flinched a little.

"'sigh' your heart was in the right place."

She smiled at her surprisingly understanding master.

But I want you to give me the full story later. Anyway, you two have to come with me. The Council's assembled and ready to hear your proposal."

The three started down the long halls and up several flights of stairs. Before long they reached the Council's meeting room.

All of the masters were present, either in person or as holograms.

Kal, Ahsoka, and Anakin stood at attention in the center of the room.

Yoda cleared his throat, "Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano. Please, step forward."

She did as requested.

"Brought an intruder and a known threat into the Temple, you have. Why?"

Ahsoka swallowed hard, "With all due respect Master Yoda this boy, Kal Oren, is not a threat, he betrayed Dooku and the Separatists on two occasions, in order to spare the lives of both me and my master. He was tortured for his betrayal, and bears the scars to prove it. He's at least proved that he doesn't want to do us any harm.

A Mon Calamarian jedi master spoke up, "Then why did he side with Dooku in the first place?" he asked with obvious contempt.

Kal stepped forward, "I sought to be Dooku's apprentice," he boldly admitted, shocking many in the room that he would openly confess to it. "I wanted him to train me, so that I could take revenge on the people who killed my family."

Yoda winced at the mention of his former apprentice's death.

"That's the origin of the rumors of dark jedi on Coruscant. I was following a lead, which turned out to be a dead end. All of the dark jedi responsible died a long time ago. I have nothing left, and I was planning on ending my life until this padawan stopped me." he smiled at Ahsoka. "She told me that I could still have a purpose, that is why, with your approval, I humbly request to become a padawan learner at this temple. I swear, I will do whatever it takes to redeem myself.

The masters looked like they were thinking rather hard on this one. Master Windu spoke, "Please exit the room, We will summon you when we have reached our decision.

The three bowed and did as instructed, waiting in the room outside.

Kal looked to the side to see Ahsoka fidgeting nervously. "Don't worry Ahsoka, no matter what happens, I'll be right beside you. I owe you my life."

Her blush deepened, "Thanks Kal," she turned to face him and realized how close their faces were.

He reached out and put his hands on her upper arms and gazed deeply into her eyes. They sat there, neither knowing what to say, faces inches apart. Ahsoka could still slightly smell the alcohol on his breaath..

"You guys **do ** remember the Council is just on the other side of that door, right?"

The two snapped out of their daze and backed away from each other. The doors reopened.

"You may enter" an unnamed master's voice called. The three entered the Council room once more.

Mace Windu took the floor, "It is the decision of this council that Kal Oren will be allowed a probationary period, in which he will learn the ways of the jedi. At the end of the period, if you've proven yourself, you will be apprenticed under a Jedi Master as their padowan.

Kal and Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and Anakin began to grin.

"Kal stepped forward. "Thank you for this Masters. I promise I won't betray your trust and I swear to do my best." he bowed.

The Master nodded and Kal, Ahsoka, and Anakin left the room. As soon as the door closed, Kal and Ahsoka lost it and started laughing uncontrolably. "Whoo, I really thought we were in trouble there." he laughed.

Ahsoka struggled to breath, "I know."

"Well I guess everything worked out. Just don't do anything to mess it up." Anakin reminded them before walking away, leaving them to celebrate.

Aburameclanhead: So? What do you think? I spent some time on this one I know. Sorry It took so long. But seriously, please review. It's the only reward I get out of this.


	9. Chapter 9

Aburameclanhead: Bet you didn't expect me to update so soon, huh? This chapter takes place three days after Kal came to the temple. He has been placed in the care of Yoda, who is to teach him the basics of jedi life. Can he keep to the Jedi Code? And what will happen with him and Ahsoka now that they're both bound by the Code?

Kal was walking through the temple garden with Ahsoka, talking about their past adventures.

"...and that's how Anakin taught me to 'make' a docking bay in a ship if you can't find one." Ahsoka chuckled.

Kal laughed, "Your master sounds like an...interesting person."

"That's one way to put it." She sat on an old stone bench, patting the seat next to her so Kal would join her. When he sat down she continued. "So, how's temple life?"

"It's alright, I get the feeling that most of the padawan our age don't exactly trust me yet."

"What makes you say that?" She turned towards him, hoping nothing would happen to ruin his probation.

"I can sense it, they really don't want me around, especially that Mirialan girl who works in the Medical Corps."

Ahsoka furrowed her brow in confusion, "Wait, are you talking about Barriss?"

"Yeah that's her. You know her?"

"She's my best friend. What makes you think she doesn't like you?" she asked.

"The way she looks at me makes me feel like I'm getting ice water poured down my back." Kal shivered.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination. Barriss may seem overly formal and a bit distant but she really great once you get to know her." she assured him.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Oh yeah. There's something that I wanted to ask you."

"Hmmm?" Kal replied as he chewed on a blade of grass.

"When we fought before, I got a weird feeling and I had trouble moving. Master Skywalker said the same thing. What's up with that?"

Kal pulled the grass out of his mouth. "Oh yeah, that," he pulled out his lightsaber, "That's because of the kadjemite crystals in my lightsaber. They reduce the grivity around me and cause my opponent loose their footing." he bragged.

Ahsoka looked at the weapon in amazement, "Wow, I've never heard about them before."

"They only grow on my home-world. They also make it easier for me to move so it seems like I'm a lot stronger and faster than I really am. Makes me force jump better too."

"Sounds like it comes in handy." Ahsoka grinned at him.

He put the weapon back on his belt, "Yeah, it's saved my life more times than I can count." he smiled, remembering his past adventures.

"You mentioned your home-world a second ago, where is that?"

Kal brushed his hair back, "It's a small planet named Sardere, a little ways past the outer rim."

Her eyes widened, "Wait a minute, past the outer rim? I didn't think there was anything out there."

"Yeah, it's not an easy place to find unless you're wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"The planet has a presence in the force, if it doesn't want you to find it, it confuses you and makes you fly back the way you came."

Ahsoka leaned forward, this was unbelievable. "That's amazing. How did you're ancestors find it?"

Kal started stroking his chin like he was trying to remember something. "If I remember right, they were a group of refugees who traveled through space after their home-world was destroyed. They were being followed by the people that destroyed their home so they couldn't land anywhere. They were out of food, water, and their life support systems began to fail."

Ahsoka was on the edge of her seat, like a youngling being told an an adventure story.

"Suddenly they all felt something calling out to them, telling them where to go. They found a small planet just beyond the edge of the star-map and claimed it as their home. Their pursuers never found them, they'd been turned away by the planet's mysterious power. Over the next several thousand years, more and more refugees arrived from all kinds of worlds, now we have a diverse, thriving population."

"That's a great story," she said.

"They taught it to all the kids in school. What about you? Tell me some stuff about you."

Ahsoka was just a little embarrassed by his interest in her life. She looked up at the sky, just now turning orange as noon became evening, "Well, I was born on Shili, when I was three I was discovered by Master Plo Koon. He brought me to the temple where I was trained. When I was fourteen I graduated to padawan and placed under Master Skywalker."

"Lucky you." Kal joked.

"Yeah, I was. When I first arrived, He didn't seem too keen on having a padawan but over time we learned to work well together. Since then we've been on a lot of adventures together, there's no jedi I would have rather trained under than Anakin."

Kal sat there, staring at her with a smile on his face as she reminisced about her past.

When she looked over at him and saw how hard he was looking at her, she blushed. "What?"

The new (probationary) padawan snapped to attention. "Oh, sorry." there was a small silence where the two didn't speak out of embarrassment. "Hey Ahsoka, Yoda's been teaching me about the Jedi Code, but some of it's a little confusing," he blurted out.

Ahsoka was glad the awkward silence was over. "Which part?"

He looked over at her, "That part about attachment, what's up with that? I've seen the jedi masters talking to each other and calling each other friends, but the code forbids attachment. So I'm a little confused."

"Oh that" she'd had trouble with that too when she was still learning. She was a little shy on the subject considering she was currently having trouble with an attachment of her own, which by the way, she still hadn't told Kal about. "Well it doesn't mean you can't have friends, just that you have to avoid becoming so attached to something or someone that you can't let go because that can cause you to lose control of your darker emotions"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense but..." he paused and his face became a little less bright. "that seems a little sad doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just letting go? Never being able to become really close to anyone? I don't think I could do that."

Ahsoka couldn't say anything, she just stared at the ground. What can you say to something like that? Especially when she was becoming even more attached to Kal the more time she spent with him.

"Ahsoka,"

She looked over at him.

"Has there ever been anyone that you've been attached to?"

Ahsoka jumped slightly and her marks went from white to hot pink. "W-well I guess you could say I've had some problems with that one in the past. First there's Master Plo Koon, then Anakin, Rex, there was a boy on Tatooine named Kidd," Kal's eyes narrowed at the mention of another boy, however Ahsoka didn't notice. "But that ended when the mission was over, we're still friends though. I guess you could say I'm not very good at following the rules." she smiled a bit sadly.

Kal smiled back, "Don't worry about it, jedi are the galaxy's protectors right? But without something to care about, what are you really protecting? You'd have no motivation. At least you know who you're trying to protect,"

Ahsoka seemed to perk up after hearing that, "Um, Kal. I almost forgot to tell you. There was another person that I've become a little attached to." she turned away from him, feeling like her face was on fire and her heart was going to explode. 'Come on Ahsoka, just say it. It can't be that hard can it?' she thought.

"Oh really?" Kal teased. He was pretty sure she meant him but wanted her to let her say it herself first.

"Yeah, well I..." she forced out the words as she wondered if normal girls had this much trouble. "I haven't known him that long and we didn't really meet on the best of terms but somehow, I found myself thinking about him more and more." she looked over and he was grinning at her.

Kal had moved across the bench put his arm around her. "Go on,"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I really like you, and if you want, maybe we could be..." But she was interrupted by a pair of lips against hers. At first she was surprised but began to enjoy it, then she pushed him off when she remembered they were out in the open, "Kal, careful. If we get caught your probation is over!" she whispered harshly.

"Sorry. Guess I just got excited. Can you blame me?" he laughed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Truth be told she was just as excited as he was. "It's okay, just be more careful from now on."

"Alright," he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "at least until I get you alone." before walking away.

"W-what are you saying? Kal!" she blushed and followed him.

Aburameclanhead: How is it? You like? Please review. I need reviews as motivation to keep going. This chapter takes place just before Dooku betrays Ventress and replaces her with Savage Oppress.


	10. Chapter 10

Aburameclanhead: Wazzup? Hope you all review. Seriously. Do it...Enjoy.

Kal was in the training hall, practicing his lightsaber forms. He went through the unpolished stances slowly, as if trying to remember which one was next. He had learned basics of Shii-Cho from his father but no more than the jedi taught to a youngling. While he trained with Dooku he managed to pick up a fair amount of Makashi. He had been eager to learn that particular style for it's use in duels, since he'd initially been planning on battling dark jedi, but Dooku was a stingy teacher.

Anakin entered the hall, he was told to observe the newcomer and report to the Council so they could better decide on who would be his master. The boy's movements were sloppy and unrefined but there was an aggressive undertone to each cut and jab at the imaginary foe. Anakin was forming ideas of who would make a suitable master for Kal.

Before long Kal deactivated his weapon and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What's wrong, tired already?" Anakin joked.

Kal gave a slight jump, "Master Skywalker? I didn't know you were here."

He walked over to beside Kal "You must have been really focused on your training."

He sighed, "Well I had to do something to distract me after..." Kal stopped mid-sentence and looked over at the jedi knight with an expression like he was about to get caught.

"After what?" Anakin crossed his arms.

"Uh...after I saw how far ahead the other padawan were in lightsaber techniques."

"Really? You seemed pretty skilled in our duels,"

"In combat, but not with my actual form. So, I'll uh...go practice somewhere else." and he took off down the halls.

Anakin grinned. The boy was obviously hiding something but he had a pretty good idea what it was. Ahsoka had been acting strangely as well. "Looks like those two are moving along just fine."

When Kal thought he was far enough away he slowed down. "I've gotta learn to keep my mouth shut," he grunted as he remembered the real reason for his training.

(Flashback to several hours ago)

Kal and Ahsoka were in the city, disguised as common citizens. They walked down the streets, happily chatting away. If you didn't know them you'd swear they were just a regular young couple. They walked past the various stores and shops on the upper levels of the city.

Ahsoka was so into the story she had been telling Kal that she tripped, luckily Kal grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" he asked.

She stayed silent

He became worried because she wasn't saying anything. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

Ahsoka muttered something that he couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"Your hands," she whispered.

Kal looked where his hands where. His face flushed red and his eyes widened with shock. He quickly removed his hands from her...chest.

Ahsoka stood up silently and didn't look at Kal.

"Ahsoka I am so sorry I..."

"I-it's alright, really." she assured him, though she still kept her head turned and held her arms over her chest. "Maybe we should head back to the Temple." she suggested.

"Y-yeah." he replied, deflated. 'It's official, she hates me.'

(end flashback)

Kal was in the hallway thinking over what happened. He had never been so embarrassed in his life and he had a lot of conflicting emotions about it. He'd had little physical contact with people after his parents died. He did his best to avoid being close to people. The only contact he had with other was during battles, but that was nothing like this feeling. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he remembered the soft feeling of his new (possibly ex) girlfriend's chest. Kal punched himself in the forehead. "Stupid!" he had been training to remove his "frustrations" but it didn't work. He reached his room he went in and locked the door.

Obi-wan was walking down the hall when he passed by Kal's room and heard a strange noise.

"thunk thunk thunk thunk."

He knocked on the door, "Kal, are you alright?"

no answer

"I'm coming in." he opened the door and was rather surprised. "What are you doing?"

Kal was banging his head on the wall, "Master obi-wan?"

"Kal, is there a reason your hitting your head on the wall?"

Uh, would you believe me if I said no?"

The master crossed his arms.

"'sigh' Alright, I think I did something really stupid and I don't know how to make up for it."

"What did you do?"

"Er...It's kinda personal."

"I see." he stroked his beard. "You may want to start with an simple apology."

"Done that,"

"And?"

"They said it was all right, but...I'm still not sure." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"The best advice I can give you is to talk with the person and talk it out."

Kal rubbed the bump on his head. "I guess that would be best. Thank you Master Obi-wan."

"You're welcome." he walked out.

Kal got up and headed out to look for Ahsoka.

Meanwhile, the Togruta in question was in the archives, flipping through books without really reading them. She sighed absentmindedly as she turned the page.

"Ahsoka?" Kal panted. He'd ran down to the archives after finding her with his force sense, something he was getting very good at.

"Kal? Why are you here?" she asked, blushing slightly, thinking about what happened before.

"Ahsoka, we have to talk about this."

She stood up and started to walk away. "There's nothing to talk about."

Kal followed close behind, "Yes there is. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't do it on purpose." he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know," she turned away from him.

He placed a hand on her cheek, "Then why are you avoiding me?"

She placed her hand over his, "It's just, that's the first time anyone's ever...touched me...like that." she mumbled awkwardly.

Kal took a deep breath, "Yeah, that's this first time I've ever touched anyone like that."

"I've been having trouble dealing with, you know, us, as it is. After that happened, things have only gotten harder."

"Things are **harder **for me, that's for sure." Kal muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, not important. But This doesn't change anything, we'll find a way to make this work, okay? We're both young, we don't have to think about stuff like that for a long time. Let's just focus on how we can keep our relationship a secret." He held her reassuringly, hidden among the bookshelves.

"I guess you're right, we have our whole lives to deal with those kinds of things." she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on Kal's chest. "Too bad there's not some way to take care of these **urges **ourselves."

He rested his chin between her montrals, "I know. You'd think they'd find someway that we could get some **release**."

(This is what happens when a girl raised by space monks dates a boy who grew up with no adults to give him 'the talk')

"Kal," she looked up at him. "I was thinking. Maybe we should tell Master Anakin about us."

"You know, I'd rather not have to fight him to the death." he replied sarcastically.

Ahsoka laughed, "He already knows. Just not about us making it official."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we can trust him."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kal asked teasingly.

"Because," Ahsoka whispered, "he's married."

Kal's eyes widened, "You're joking."

"No. But keep it to yourself okay? We'll need his help to keep this a secret."

"Alright. Now let's kiss and make up." Kal grinned.

She smiled as he leaned down towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Meanwhile, Barriss was returning several books to the archives. She found the row she was looking for in the back but when she turned the corner, she saw the most shocking thing she had ever seen. She clasped a hand over her mouth and hid behind the bookshelf. She had seen Ahsoka and the new boy, Kal, KISSING! This was definitely bad. Her heart raced at the thought of Ahsoka being lured away from the Code by this new temptation.

The two lovers separated. "That was...amazing." Kal smiled as he gasped for air.

"Yeah." Ahsoka adjusted her headtails, which had moved slightly during the kiss. She saw the clock on the wall and realized she was late for training. "Oh no, I'm late for training. See you soon Kal." she pulled him into a quick hug.

"You too Ahsoka," he answered, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

Ahsoka left, not noticing Barriss behind the shelf.

Barriss looked to see if she and Kal were gone and ran for it, only to run straight into a chest and stumble back. She looked up to see Kal standing between her and the nearest exit.

"What did you hear?" he asked in the serious tone he'd used in his first meeting with Ahsoka and Anakin.

Barriss glared at the boy, "I heard nothing but I've **seen **enough. I'm not going to let you corrupt Ahsoka."

"What? I would never. She saved me from the darkside. I love her." Kal scowled.

"If you really loved her you wouldn't ask her to go against the Code."

"Why is attachment wrong? My people are all force sensitive and they marry freely. In our history, not one person has been lost to the darkside."

"Well that's obviously a lie, because I have living proof right here in front of me." she raised her voice.

Kal became furious, "You have no **idea **what I've been through. What I've lost."

"That's the point. Those attachments fueled the hatred that drove you to the darkside."

Kal calmed down, "And my attachment to Ahsoka is what brought me back."

Barriss' anger lessened and her face returned to only showing frustration. "Then return the favor by not tempting her," she pleaded.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I'm her friend." she replied

Kal's eyes narrowed, "Nuh-uh, She's still your friend regardless of what's going on between her and me. This is something else." he stated accusingly.

"W-what are you saying?"

Kal looked her in the eyes, "My force sense is stronger than most, I can see your emotions. You're jealous." he said, slightly shocked at the realization.

Barriss' eye's widened before she slapped his face, "How **dare **you?" and stormed off, leaving him to rub his stinging cheek.

Kal was heading back to his room when Anakin appeared.

"Kal, I've been looking for you." he smiled.

Aburameclanhead: Next time! Kal duels to decide his fate. Who will be his new master? How will Barriss deal with Kal's accusations? Feel free to send in suggestions for who should be Kal's master along with reasons, all suggestions will be considered so don't be shy.


	11. Chapter 11

Aburameclanhead: This chapter takes place where the last one left off.

Kal was getting annoyed. Anakin lead him down one hall after another with no explanation why. "Where are we going Master Skywalker?" he did his best to stomach referring to him so formally.

"You'll see, and I think you're going to enjoy this surprise," Anakin smirked.

Kal cocked his eyebrow in suspicion.

Eventually they came to a large room with several other jedi and a boy who appeared to be around Kal's age, a padawan most likely.

Kal looked around. At least two of the Jedi there were members of the council.

Anakin walked over to a black haired human woman standing next to the padawan and bowed. "Master Hadiin, I'm glad you agreed to my request."

"No trouble at all Skywalker, Jaleek has been needing a new partner. His skills are improving beyond my expectations."

"I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

Kal realized what was going on, "You set up a training match?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, it's to help the Council decide who your new master will be." Anakin smirked.

'Well that explains the two council members,' he thought. Kal walked up to the padawan. Now that he had a chance, he looked over the boy.

He had blue eye and short, blond hair with several long locks woven into a padawan braid. He was fairly muscular with simple, white padawan robes.

Kal held out his hand to shake and smiled, "Hey, I'm Kal. Let's have a good match."

The boy examined him and smirked, "This should be easy," he gloated.

Kal's eye began to twitch, 'You're head is about to get shoved up your ass,' he thought, still smiling.

"Jaleek! The padawan's master scolded him.

"Sorry Master," he apologized sarcastically.

"Forgive my padawan Skywalker. Like I said, his skills are growing but so is his arrogance." Master Hadiin sighed.

"Don't worry, Kal has a talent for deflating egos,"

Kal grinned proudly.

"Except for his own that is."

Kal's smile became a glare.

Anakin handed Kal a lightsaber.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Anakin crossed his arms, "It's a training saber. It's non lethal, just causes bruises and a few blisters."

Kal grinned, "Well Master Hadiin, looks like you won't have to find a new padawan." he joked.

Hadiin laughed while Anakin shook his head. "Just get to the ring."

Kal shrugged and turned to go to the training ring but was stopped.

"Oh yeah, you're going to have to leave your own lightsaber here." Anakin remembered.

Kal stopped and looked a little hesitant, but did as he was told and tossed the hand me down weapon to Skywalker.

He entered the ring, activated the green training saber and pointed it down at an angle and off to the side and spread his legs. He was in a simple Makashi stance, slightly surprising the spectators and his opponent.

"Where did you learn that?" the padawan demanded as he activated his blue saber and entered his Shii-Cho stance.

Kal looked at him with the most annoying grin possible, "From a cranky old geezer with control issues,"

Anakin raised his hand and looked at the two combatants, who looked more than ready. He brought his hand down, "Begin!"

Kal raised the saber up to his face then brought it downward and swung it in an X pattern before resuming his stance, a Makashi salute with flourish, a challenge to his opponent.

Jaleek was insulted, this boy was taunting him, and it worked. He began to slowly move forward towards Kal.

Hadiin merely shook her head in disappointment, how could he fall for that?

Jaleek and Kal met head on, Kal was going for quick jabs to his opponent's weak points while Jaleek was going for the predictable target zones, not an easy task.

Makashi had been tailor made to fight Shii-Cho, Jaleek was at a disadvantage. Makashi's specialty was blocking while striking any and every opening in an opponent, and Kal was doing just that.

The two boys pressed the attack, neither willing to let up. Jaleek took a swing at Kal's head.

Kal leaned back and barely managed to dodge before going back on the offensive.

Jaleek blocked a jab and went for a disarming strike on Kal's hand but was surprised when Kal dodged, seemed to spin around him, striking his weapon hand, forcing him to drop his saber with a gasp of pain, and grabbed his arms from behind, reactivating his lightsaber mere inches from Jaleek's face.

Everyone in the room was impressed.

Kal released Jaleek and they both fell to the floor, exhausted.

"That was 'gasp' pretty good." Jaleek panted, shaking his burnt hand to ease the pain.

"You too," Kal choked out. "Even with 'gasp' Makashi, you almost had me." he smiled at his new rival.

The spectators approached the two as they stood up.

"Very impressive, both of you. But I hope this will teach you a lesson about humility Jaleek." Master Hadiin spoke to her student.

"Yes Master," the padawan replied, embarrassed of his previous actions.

"And you Oren," she looked at Kal, who stood at attention, "I've never seen a move like that in a duel."

It's a martial art from my homeworld. I was young so I only know the basics but it goes well with lightsaber battles I think."

"I'd say so," she laughed. "Keep up your training, I'd hate to hear Jaleek's new sparring partner was letting his skills get rusty."

The two boys looked at each other in surprise and smiled. They shook hands before Hadiin left with her padawan.

Anakin took the training saber from Kal and returned his own. "That was quite the show."

"Thanks, he's tough." Kal rotated his arms to work out the soreness.

"It looked like you took it easy on him to me,"

Kal looked surprised, "Are you kidding, it was all I could do to keep up," he insisted.

"Funny, cause our first duel was a bit more intense than that."

"Well I didn't have my own lightsaber." he placed it on his belt.

"So there's something special about that one?" Anakin grinned.

Kal stopped and stood there for a second, "Errrr, no." he lied.

"Come on, tell me. I knew something was strange when we fought."

Well, the crystals in my lightsaber mess with the gravity. It disorients my opponents and makes it easier for me to move."

"That explains a few things," Anakin crossed his arms.

Kal smirked, "Yeah, well that doesn't change the fact that you lost to a fifteen year old."

"It was a draw," Anakin pointed at him.

"Fine, tied with a fifteen year old. That's not much better." he waved Anakin off.

Anakin walked up and ruffled his hair, "Well without those crystals, you've still got a long way to go to catch up to me."

Kal glared at him and straightened his hair before becoming serious, "Master Skywalker, can I confide in you?"

Anakin was surprised by his sudden change of attitude, "What is it?"

"Ahsoka and I are officially together now, and she wanted you to know for some reason or another."

Anakin began to grin again, "And you trust me with that?"

"No, but I do trust Ahsoka," he deadpanned.

Anakin laughed, "Good answer." The two began to walk through the halls again, "Kal, Ahsoka will be going on active duty again soon,"

"I know, I figured it would be sometime soon." he smiled.

"That's not going to cause any problems, is it?"

"No, her duty as a jedi must come first."

"That's very mature of you," Anakin couldn't say the same of himself.

"I'll just make sure the time we have together counts." he grinned deviously.

Anakin punched his arm, "Don't even think about it,"

"Hey. You don't even know what I was thinking." he rubbed his arm.

"You're a teenager, everyone knows what **you're **thinking."

Kal rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Aburameclanhead: So? What do you think? Read and review, also I'm still open for suggestions on Kal's new master. See you next time. X3


	12. Chapter 12

Aburameclanhead: Hello all my loyal fans. R&R. Please enjoy.

Kal was on the floor of his room, meditating. Master Yoda had told him to practice using the force without focusing on his emotions. He was breathing in and out slowly, clearing his mind, and trying to feel the force around him.

He recited the jedi code, "There is no emotion, there is peace." he saw a memory of Ahsoka and himself finally confessing their love in the temple gardens. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." a memory of Anakin two days ago, 'you've still got a long way to go before you catch up to me.' "There is no passion, there is serenity." he blushed remembering grabbing Ahsoka's breasts. "There is no chaos, there is harmony." a memory of his transformation by the evil sword in the dark temple. "There is no death, there is the force." his parent's murder.

'groan' "It's no use. I can't focus, I can't control my emotions." he rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply. What could he do? Every decision of his life was controlled by his emotions. From his quest for revenge all the way to joining the jedi. He was a slave to his heart and it was that fact that may cost him his apprenticeship and his relationship with Ahsoka. "I need to think." Kal stood up, grabbed his sketchbook and left the quiet room.

Yoda wandered through the moonlit temple gardens, unable to sleep tonight. He stopped and looked on curiously when he saw Kal sitting on a stone bench and scribbling in a book. The boy looked troubled. "Late it is, rest comes to neither of us tonight, eh?" he chuckled

Kal was slightly startled when the aging master approached him. "M-Master Yoda, I"

The alien held up his hand to silence him, "Worry not, in no trouble are you. Troubled you are, perhaps lend an ear this old one can," Yoda smiled.

Kal was unsure at first, looking down at his drawing.

Yoda hopped onto the seat next to him and held out his hand, gesturing to the book.

Kal handed it over and the master jedi studied the page, grinning, It was of a man trying to climb a long ladder but couldn't go any higher because some of the rungs were missing, "Draw the feelings that express, you can not,"

Kal looked surprised, "How did you know that Master?"

The little green man handed the book back, "Your father was the same,"

"How did you know my father?" the boy asked, shocked.

"An apprentice of mine he was, long ago," his voice carried a hint of sadness.

"Can you tell me about him? Please." Kal begged Yoda.

The Master hesitated, jedi weren't meant to know about their parents, but he let his sentimentality get the better of him when he saw the hope in Kal's eyes. "A jedi researcher your father was, studied the ways others used and viewed the force. Fascinated he was with the nature of the force and sought to find it's true form, but in time, question the ways of the Order he did." Yoda shook his head.

Kal was on the edge of his seat, waiting for more.

"All across the galaxy he went, learning more and more. Then, heard a rumor he did, of a planet alive with the force. Vanished for many months he did, assumed dead by many he was. And out of the blue, he returned but alone he was not."

Kal looked at him slightly confused.

"Brought a female from that world he had, his wife he said she was. Angry were the masters, hide not his feelings for her did he, petitioned to change the law of attachment."

Kal's face saddened, "I take it he didn't succeed."

Yoda merely nodded, "Unanimous it was that the law should remain, so he left the jedi and began a new life, far away."

Kal leaned back in his seat, "They never told me how they met," a small smile graced his face, "Thank you for telling me about my father Master Yoda." Kal let his smile fade and went back to his drawing.

"Something else there is?" The master asked, curious about what had brought the young man out her in the first place.

Kal hesitated but decided to trust him, "You asked me to learn how to control the force without my emotions,"

Yoda nodded.

"But...I can't. It try but I just can't do it. My emotions are out of control and I don't know how to stop them."

Yoda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Powerful emotions are, but stronger still is the mind. In time, learn control you shall,"

Kal was comforted by the jedi's words. He smiled, stood, and bowed, "Thank you master. I will do my best," and returned to his own quarters.

Yoda stayed behind with a smile on his face and looked out at the night sky, remembering days long past.

The next day, Ahsoka was leaving with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the troopers to go on patrol. She paused one the way to the ship, looking back for something.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Ahsoka jumped before facing forward to see Rex climbing out of the ship.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just..." she tried to think up an excuse.

"Expected a send off from your boyfriend?" Rex laughed.

Ahsoka blushed, "He's not...We're..."

"I know, it was only a joke, but you keep acting like that and people will start to wonder." he winked before climbing up the ramp.

Ahsoka looked back one more time and she saw Kal signaling for her to come behind a star-fighter. She jogged over and Kal pulled her into a quick kiss. She punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whispered, rubbing his arm.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." she scolded. She turned to walk away when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kal kissed he on the cheek, "Like I wouldn't say goodbye to my favorite girl."

Ahsoka smiled a little, "Fine, I guess I shouldn't leave mad." she turned around to face him and the two shared a long kiss.

"Ahsoka! Time to go!" Anakin called.

Ahsoka pulled away, "Looks like it's time for me to go."

Kal hugged her one last time. "Okay, just make sure hurry back."

Ahsoka ran to the ship just before takeoff, leaving Kal all alone. Well, almost alone.

Aburameclanhead: So how was it? Read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Aburameclanhead: So sorry for the wait, I was dealing with some stuff. Good news though, I got baptized! Now, time to see how Kal does without Ahsoka.

Kal was in the meditation chamber, on a gigantic, soft, table sized cushion in the center of the room, still attempting to get a grip on his emotions. He cleared his mind and concentrated on lifting the apple on the floor. Slowly, the fruit began to levitate slightly. He smiled brightly at his success when the door opened, causing him to lose focus and drop the apple.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was...oh, it's **you**," a familiar voice said.

Kal looked towards the doorway to see Barriss, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kal let out a sigh, "If you **must** know, Master Yoda told me to practice using the force without using my emotions. I just started making progress when you came in," he sounded slightly frustrated.

"Well then, don't let me interrupt you," she said sarcastically as she left.

The sliding door 'whooshed' shut behind her, leaving a suddenly annoyed trainee.

Kal laid back on the cushion, "'Feh', Just because she's jealous of Ahsoka and me doesn't give her the right to give me grief. She needs to get her own issues sorted out," he muttered to himself. He rolled over onto his stomach and turned back towards the apple. He focused on it once more and waved his hand slowly causing the apple to float steadily to his hand. The boy gave himself a satisfied grin before taking a large bite of the fruit.

Soon after, Kal was wandering through the halls and chambers of the temple. He had gotten lost trying to find the garden, which had quickly become a favorite place of his. He saw several older jedi heading somewhere in a slight hurry. Since he had no idea where he was, he decided to follow them. Once the stopped he realized they were at the Processional Way, the entrance for the temple, with a small group of jedi looking out towards the stairway. Kal tried to see what the were all staring at and was shocked at what he saw, two bodies. A Roonan jedi and a Nautolan boy in padawan robes, both with gaping wounds in them. He also saw Anakin and Master Kenobi examining the bodies. He nudged the boy next to him, "Hey, what's going on?"

"A temple on Deveron was attacked. These were the jedi assigned to protect it,"

"But why the crowd? That can't be that uncommon in war time,"

"It's **how** they died. Reports say that one man was responsible,"

Kal's eyes widened as he looked at the bodies once again. They were far away but he was pretty certain he couldn't see any burn marks, which meant that lightsabers were out so he could rule out the sith. The wounds looked more like a blade, a heavy one. A man who could lift something that heavy but still keep up with a jedi and padawan team, it was almost unbelievable. Kal went back into the temple, looking over his shoulder at the body of the padawan, a boy who looked a little younger than himself. It gave Kal chills to think that that could be him someday. As he continued wandering through the temple, he came to the archives. He walked in and took a look at the holobooks in the shelves, just flipping through them with no real interest. That's when the head librarian saw him.

"Oh, hello. Are you Kal Oren?" she asked with a kindly smile.

"Yes, why?" he asked, slightly curious as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"I knew your father,"

Kal snapped to attention, "My father? Really? How did you know him?" he asked rapidly.

The aged woman laughed lightly at the boy's eagerness, "My my, you're just as excitable as he was. Norell spent a great deal of time here since he was a member of the Jedi Anthropologists,"

"The what?"

She chuckled again, "It means he researched other cultures,"

"Oh, now I get it, hehe," he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"I always saw him in here, he loved to read anything he could check out at the counter. Once he even tried to sneak a peak at some forbidden books he had found in an area off limits to padawans. The poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin when I caught him, though I decided to look the other way just that once," she reminisced happily as Kal enjoyed the story about his father. "Would you mind coming with me for a moment dear?"

Kal looked at her inquisitively, "Uh, sure." he answered before he began to follow her past countless shelves and databanks. They walk past life-sized bronzium statues of many jedi masters. He saw Yoda, Windu, and others. He grimaced when he saw a statue of Count Dooku. Eventually they came to a large circular chamber in the center of the archives with a large round, database in the center. "What's this place?"

"This is the Rotunda, it allows access to the other halls of the archives,"

Kal gave her a surprised look, "There's more?" he asked in disbelief, causing the woman to laugh.

"Of course. The first hall is only one of fourth of the archives, each dedicated to a different type of knowledge,"

They continued to the third hall, directly across from the first. A short way in they came to a stop. "This was your father's favorite part of the archives, this section contains information on the geography and cultures of every planet in the Republic," Jocasta stated. "And your father is responsible for almost a fourth of what's recorded about force-sensitive species,"

Kal's jaw dropped, "You're joking,"

"Not at all. He was truly dedicated to his work and very good at it. It was a shame when he left,"

"I'd say so," he answered, gazing up at the large shelves, "Can you show me some of his records?"

"Of course I can," she lead him to a shelf full of holobooks, "Now this is most of his work but there are others in several other sections. I'll go get them and be right back,"

"Thanks," he replied, still staring at the shelves. After he left, he began pacing back and forth, examining the titles, (The Shamans of the Cor, Gesaril Use of the Force in Art, H'drachi Seers) and many more. He kept looking when he saw a book that caught his interest. He read the name aloud, "Sensuality and the Force"

"That's one of his more controversial works. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in that would you"

Kal jumped, "Master Nu! I..."

"Here you go," she interrupted, holding out a set of books. "I think you'll be very interested in the one one top," the librarian smiled.

Kal looked at her strangely as he took the holobooks and set all but the top one on a table. He read the title and his face turned to shock, "Th-this is my father's personal journal," he held the old text with great care.

"I thought that you should have it, he updated it whenever he had the chance. Now, I have to get back to work, take care dear," she finished as she left Kal all alone.

Kal continued to look through the books and picked out several, including the 'controversial' one, before going back to his room to learn more about his father.

Aburameclanhead: Well? How was it? I think I did rather well on this one. Please read and review, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Aburameclanhead: As always, please read and review.

Kal was in his room. Since the week before last, he had dove headfirst into his father's records, trying to piece together all he could about the former master jedi. He had yet to open the journal, saving it for last. Kal, closed the finished holobook on how force-sensitives were viewed as mystics in some cultures. Laying back in the chair, he looked over and saw one holobook in particular. The one that Madam Jocosta called 'controversial'.

He hesitated and wondered if he should open it. He took a gulp and opened it, but when he saw the holograms that appeared he slammed it shut again, his face so red he would have sworn he could pass for an alien. "My father was truly a strange man," he placed the text down on the nightstand. The young man rubbed his weary eyes and walked up to turn off the lamp. As he reached out, he collapsed to the floor, "W-what's going on?" he cried. Images of Ahsoka on a strange world, she was in danger. She was being abducted by an enormous creature that was unimaginably powerful in the dark-side. Kal struggled onto wobbling legs. "Ahsoka...I have to...**GYAAA!" **He was hit with a sudden image of Ahsoka being bitten by some strange being and felt a painful surge of dark-side energy before he was knocked unconscious.

That night held no peace for Kal, tortured by images of Ahsoka being controlled by a monstrous man, suffering, slowly being eaten away by the darkness. The images ended with her her jumping in front of Anakin's attack and taking the sword through her stomach, forcing Kal awake, screaming. **"AAAAAAHHH!" **he sat up with a start, breathing hard and sweating heavily.

"Calm down." a familiar voice comforted him, gently pushing him back onto the bed.

Kal grasped at the hands, "B-Barriss?"

"Yes, it's alright. I take it you had the vision as well." she sat by the infirmary bed.

"Ahsoka, she's...!" he tried to sit up again only to be stopped by the Mirialan padawan.

"She's alright.. She and Master Skywalker reported in an hour ago. Apparently we saw a hallucination they were having,"

Kal wiped the sweat from his forehead, "That was NO hallucination," he insisted.

"She won't be coming back to the temple for a while," Barriss started fidgeting with her fingers.

Kal laid back in the bed, "I know,"

Barriss watched the troubled expression on his face, "You really do care for her, don't you?"

"I owe her everything, I love her with all my heart," he placed a hand on his chest.

"How are you so open with your emotions? I've been struggling with this feeling but you don't have any hesitation about it," Barriss asked, genuinely confused by his straightforwardness.

"To my people, love is the most important thing, whether with family, friends, villagers, or anyone. But the most important is the love for your chosen partner. I wasn't raised as a jedi so I still believe in my emotions,"

"But isn't that reckless for one who's sensitive to the force?"

"Perhaps, but it's the path that led me to her," he smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

Barriss smiled warmly at the unconscious boy, "Perhaps you're not who I thought you were...Kal,"

Aburameclanhead: Too mushy? Not enough action? Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Aburameclanhead: Sorry for the wait, I've been going through graduation. Sigh, so much stres. Anyway, this chapter takes place before the mission to rescue Jedi Master Piell from the prison.

Kal finished another of his father's holo-books. He stretched his back, causing several pops, "Ugh, I really need a break," he said as he stood and left his room. When he opened the door he saw a pair of younglings walk by.

"Did you hear? Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are back from their mission."

"Yeah, I heard something weird happened."

"Me too. Master Yoda won't say what though."

Kal perked up at the news, 'They're finally back?' he thought as he hurried down to the hangar.

He reached the hangar but saw no sign of his friends or Ahsoka. He walked up to a group of clones that were unloading and refueling the ships. "Hey guys, have you seen Master Skywalker?"

A clone rolled out from under the starship, covered in grease, "General Skywalker, Kenobi, and Commander Tano went to the Council for debriefing."

"Thanks," Kal said. He turned to leave but stopped at the sound of a clone's voice.

"Hey, kid. There's something we've been meaning to ask you," a clone asked as he set down a box of ammo from the ship.

Kal raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"What's going on between you and Commander Tano?"

Kal's face went serious, it would be a big problem if that got out, "I don't know what you mean. She and I are just good friends. I **do **owe her my life," he defended himself.

The clones all grinned, "Yeah, you two got real 'friendly' in the hangar before takeoff last time, right?" one said as he reloaded the energy packs for the ship's guns.

Kal took a step back and looked around, searching for some excuse.

"Hehe, don't worry kid, we won't tell anyone," said a clone with blue markings on his armor and an extended left shoulder guard.

Kal shook the soldier's hand, "Hello.. Um...Commander?"

"Captain, actually."

"Right sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm still learning the color coding system."

"No problem, and don't worry, we won't tell a soul about you and Ahsoka, just make sure you don't get caught. After all, if anyone found out, you'd both be in trouble. That girl's like family to us, so you'd better not go and get her into any trouble. Got it?"

Kal nodded with a smile.

"And another thing," the captain added, "Next time, pick someplace a bit more private to kiss a girl." he whispered, causing the other clones to laugh.

"And more romantic too! I love the smell of engine grease as much as any guy, but I doubt that's a lady's idea of a romantic rendezvous ," the clone beneath the ship laughed as he continued to work.

Kal chuckled, "I'll be sure to remember that. Later guys!"

"See ya around kid!" they called as they resumed work.

Kal went up to the Council room entrance and waited for the doors to open. After about an hour of waiting, the doors opened and the two masters and padawan emerged. "Kal?" Anakin asked, "How'd you know where we were?"

"The clones told me. How did the mission go?" he asked.

"It went rather well, for the most part," Obi-Wan answered.

"Meaning?" the boy crossed his arms.

"Well, there were a few rough patches in the beginning," Ahsoka added.

"Like gargoyles, crazy force powers, and coming back from the dead?"

The three were shocked, "How did you know about that?"

Kal ran his fingers through his hair, "My people use the force to stay in touch. We get visions through the force when someone close to us is in danger," he explained before adding, "like a good friend," to avoid Obi-Wan's suspicion.

The jedi in question merely stroked his beard in interest, "Interesting, though, I must must get going on the next mission. Anakin, don't forget what the Council said."

Anakin nodded to his former master as he left. "Well, I guess I'll be going now," he mummed innocently, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Is that even possible?" Kal whispered to Ahsoka, making them both laugh.

Later, as the pair walked down the halls, they chatted about how things had been for each of them. Kal talked about reading through his father's work and finding his rival, Jaleek, while Ahsoka talked about everything that happened on that mysterious world.

"Kal, you said your world had a presence in the force right?"

He nodded, looking straight forward, "Yeah."

"This planet was like that too. From what you saw in your visions, was it anything like your world?"

Kal thought for a moment, "No, no I don't think so. It was too...too... I don't know...divided?"

The togruta looked confused, "What do you mean, divided?"

"It looked like that world was split in two, light and dark. Sardere isn't like that, there's no dark-side, but I wouldn't really call it light either."

Now Ahsoka was really confused. "Then what would you call it?"

"I guess you could say it's more like, there is no light or darkness, only the force."

"How's that possible?" she asked, sceptically.

"Well, it's so peaceful there, maybe the two never separated like they have in the rest of the galaxy," he explained.

Ahsoka thought about it, "Huh, I guess that's as good an explanation as any."

Almost right when the conversation ended, they reached the door to Kal's room.

Kal opened the door, "Want to come in and sit?"

She cocked her eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"I promise not to try anything," he smiled.

The padawan rolled her eyes and entered the room, which was almost filled with holo-books. "Kal, when you said you were reading your father's work, I thought you meant, 'oof', In the archives," she grunted as she tripped over a stray text.

Kal reached over and lent her a hand getting up, "Yeah, sorry. But I've been a bit obsessed with learning more about him."

"I can understand that, If I knew who my parents were, I'd want to know more about them too," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kal walked over to comfort her, but stopped when she picked up the book she had tripped over, "Sensuality and the Force? Kal, have you been reading this?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Kal's face paled as he grabbed it from her, "N-no! It was just in the stack with the others I brought from the archives," he protested.

She made a face at him, not completely convinced, "Really?" she asked, not even hiding her sarcasm.

"Ahsoka!" he sounded offended.

She took a look at the cover and the name of the author, "You're father wrote this?"

"That's why I grabbed it. I haven't touched it since the first time I opened it."

"So you **did** read it," she crossed her arms.

"What? No!" I opened it without thinking and when I saw what it was I closed it, I haven't read it. Why do you even care?" 

"Because..." Ahsoka thought for a moment, "I-I don't know," she dropped the book on the small table and left.

Kal was all alone in his room now, confused as hell. He sat on his bed, trying to understand how one book could make her so mad at him, when he heard a knock an the door. When he opened the door, Kal was surprised to see Anakin with a serious look on his face, "Master Skywalker, why are you here?"

Anakin's face didn't change, "Your probation is over Kal, it's time for you to be judged by the Council.


	16. Chapter 16

Aburameclanhead: Last time, Ahsoka and Kal had their first fight (that didn't involve lightsabers) and we discovered that Kal's probationary period is over. Will he have to leave the temple? Will he and Ahsoka work things out? Find out in today's chapter.

Kal stood before the Jedi Council, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

Mace Windu spoke first, "Kal Oren,"

Kal looked over to the balding master.

"You seek to become a jedi padawan,"

"Yes, Master Windu," he replied.

Kit fisto spoke next, "What you're asking for, to become a padawan at your age, hasn't been done in centuries. The jedi code forbids it, there's to much risk for corruption by the dark-side, and given your history, I don't believe it would be in the Order's best interest to make you a Padawan."

Kal looked crushed, "What are you saying? I left that in my past."

"Perhaps, but without being raised at the temple, it's too great a risk." master Shaak Ti added.

"I already have the training, it would be more dangerous to send me out into the galaxy."

The masters went silent. That was when it hit him. "You're not letting me go, are you?"

Master Windu spoke next, "As you said, too dangerous to let you go back to wandering the galaxy."

"That's not right! I changed my ways, I didn't mess up during my probation. Why can't I be a padawan?" Kal demanded.

Yoda looked hard at the boy, "Want badly to be a padawan, you do. Why?"

Kal sighed, trying to calm himself, "When I first came to Curoscant, I was looking for the dark jedi that had assassinated my parents. But when I found him, he had retired, and started his own family. The padawan Ahsoka Tano stopped me from making the same mistake he had. Revenge had been my reason for living, now I had nothing, so I attempted to take my own life, but was stopped again by Ahsoka. She told me that my life could have a meaning if I used my abilities for good, as a jedi. I won't deny my past crimes, and if you think I'm a threat, then arrest me, I won't resist" he conceded, his voice full of defeat.

The Council members began whispering among themselves.

"Please leave the room Oren. Come to a decision the council must," Yoda said.

Kal bowed and left the room. He found Anakin waiting outside.

"Well, how'd it go?" the man asked, seeing Kal's worry through the tough face he put on.

"I don't think they're going to make me a padawan," he answered. "Where's Ahsoka?" he asked.

"I called her and asked her to come so she could congratulate you, but she never came. Did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah, and now I'm not sure if I can say goodbye," he said as he tried to keep his throat from chocking up.

Anakin put a hand on his shoulder, "Have faith Kal. Everything will work out for the best,"

Kal smiled weakly, "Thank you Master Skywalker,"

The doors reopened and the Council called Kal back inside. Soon after they shut, Ahsoka arrived.

"Ahsoka, you came after all."

"I wanted to congratulate Kal on being a real padwan now," she answered, sounding slightly hesitant.

"That may be a bit premature," he replied.

Ahsoka looked confused.

"From what he said, Kal probably won't become a padawan."

Ahsoka was shocked, "What!"

In the Council chamber, Kal Oren was awaiting his fate.

"Kal Oren, we have reached a decision," Master Windu spoke.

Master Plo-Koon continued, "You will be made a padawan learner under a jedi master."

Kal felt his heart skip a beat, "But I thought..."

"I'm sorry we had to deceive you, but one final test was needed. Your response showed your sincerity in your desire to become a jedi," Master Shaak Ti revealed.

A padawan of the Jedi Order, from this day forward, you are," Master Yoda smiled.

Kal's face lit up and he became so filled with excitement that he did a back-flip, "Yahoo!...I mean thank you masters," he blushed at his own outburst.

"Padawan Oren," Mace called him to attention.

Kal stood up straight, " Yes Master Windu?"

"I knew your father, he was a good friend of mine and I hope you won't do anything to tarnish his legacy."

Kal smiled and bowed, "Don't worry Master Windu, I swear to bring honor to the name Oren."

Outside, Ahsoka and Anakin waited.

Ahsoka was pacing back and forth and biting her thumbnail

As soon as Kal stepped out, Ahsoka lunged at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, Kal, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for something so stupid, and now you're..."

Kal placed his hands on her shoulders, "Ahsoka, It's okay. It's okay! I'm staying."

Ahsoka looked at him and looked so relieved, she squeezed him even tighter.

"Ugh, Ahsoka, you're hurting me."

"Glad to see you two made up," Anakin smiled at the touching scene, "When the Council told me that they..."

"Wait, **YOU KNEW!" **Ahsoka almost growled before punching his arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! Hey."

"Have faith my ass!" Kal glared at the jedi knight.

"If you knew Kal wasn't going to leave, then why did you let me think..."

"Well you two had a fight, right?" he smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ahsoka asked.

"Are you still angry at him?"

Ahsoka and Kal stood there, speechles, as Anakin left.


	17. Chapter 17

It was official, since two days ago, Kal Oren was now a jedi padawan. Now all he needed was to meet his new master, who he would be meeting tomorrow. He was quite pleased with himself.

Ahsoka was happy for him as well. The two were celebrating in Kal's room, taking their seat on his bed, "So Kal, how does it feel to be a padawan?" she asked.

He laughed, "Great, now I won't get thrown out and be forced to kidnap you,"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. But in all seriousness Kal, I'm really glad you were able to stay with me." she smiled warmly as she embraced his arm.

He returned the smile, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her gently. When they pulled away, she noticed a small book on his nightstand.

"Hey, what's that?" she pointed at the small red book.

He turned around, "Ah, my sketch-book," grunting as he leaned over to reach for it. "I've drawn ever since I was little,"

"Can I see?" she held out her hand.

"Uh, sure," he nodded, handing her the book.

Ahsoka began flipping through each page. The book had obviously been with him for a long time. The first pages were faded and, to put it bluntly, poorly drawn. But as she turned the pages, the drawings became more detailed. Her heart ached when she saw a childish picture of Kal's family, wrinkled with tear stains. She was amazed by the artwork she began to see, scenery, animals, and people, all so realistic they could have been pictures. "Kal, these are amazing!" she complimented him, causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks.

"I-it's nothing really. Just a hobby."

Ahsoka stopped and smiled at one of the final pictures, a half-finished sketch of herself.

Kal blushed, "Just ignore that, it's not even done." he said, taking the book from her gently.

"Then finish it," she replied, sitting the chair across from him.

"W-what?"

"If you can draw that well without a model, let's see what it looks like with a reference," she grinned as she matched the pose of the picture.

Kal was glad for the opportunity, "Alright," he answered before he took the pencil from the inside of the book cover. He stared at Ahsoka for a moment before looking back to the drawing and making an odd face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kal looked back up. "There's no way to finish this drawing."

"Why not?"

"You've grown up. You've changed a lot since I started this," he answered.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "How so?" she grinned.

"Well," he hesitated, "You've really 'filled out' for one." causing them both to blush. Kal looked back to the book to hide his embarrassment. "That and your montrals and head-tails have grown a lot," he looked up again to see Ahsoka's facial markings almost the same shade of red as her skin and the blue stripes on her mantrals and head-tails had become a much darker shade of blue.

Ahsoka buried her face in her hands. What Kal didn't know was that those were erogenous zones, comparable to other species breasts or rears.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Kal asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she lied, trying to calm herself down. "Since we can't finish it, could you start a new one?"

Kal nodded with a smile, as he prepared to make his best drawing yet.

Forty minutes went by in complete silence before Kal spoke again. "I'm almost done and, I have to say, this is the most beautiful sketch I've ever made, but that's to be expected for the most beautiful model I could have asked for."

Ahsoka giggled.

All that was left was to draw her face, he began looking deep into her eyes, "I'm glad you decided not to go on the mission with Anakin and Master Obi-wan.

Her face twisted into a look of confusion, "Wait, what mission?"

"The one to go get a jedi that was captured, Master Piell I think. They're in the briefing room right now. Didn't they tell you?" Kal was surprised that she didn't already know.

"No, they didn't," she said, slightly upset with her master always forgetting to keep her in the loop.

She stood up and raced to the door, "Thanks Kal, I had a great time. And good luck meeting your new master," she blew him a kiss as the door slid shut.

Kal sighed sadly, looking down at his sketch-book, he said, "Another unfinished drawing, 'sigh' I'm gonna run out of paper." He closed the book and left the now lonely room.

He went to the archives and picked up a random book. He started looking at the book and realized it was about lightsaber construction. He found it a bit boring at first, but started feeling more interested. Before he knew it, he was completely engrossed in the book. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized that Ahsoka would be leaving to rescue Master Piell soon, so he checked out the book and went to the hangar to see her off like before. However, before reaching the hangar, he was grabbed from behind and dragged into another hall. His annoyed ranting was muffled by an gloved, orange hand. Once the attacker let go. He turned to face her. "Ahsoka, what's the big...!" she clapped a hand over his mouth again.

"Shhhh!"

"What are you doing!" he whispered harshly.

"Master Anakin wouldn't let me go on the mission." she peaked around the corner.

"And you're sneaking around because?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled deviously, "Because I'm going anyway,"

"What!"

"Yeah, in order to get past the citadel's security, we're going to be frozen in carbonite. All you have to do is freeze me after everyone else." She pointed at the clones climbing into the large machine.

"What, me? Ahsoka, I don't think you've really thought this all the way through."

She took his hand, "Please, Kal I need to prove to Anakin that I can handle myself in a big mission like this," she pleaded with him.

Kal felt his heart melt when he saw those big blue eyes and slightly pouting lips, "Ugh, fine! I'll help, just tell me what buttons to press."

She dragged him over to the machine when the coast was clear. She readied the machine so it would freeze her once the start button was pressed. "Thanks again Kal," she hugged him.

"Of course Ahsoka, just promise me one thing. You won't go and get yourself hurt. I'm finishing that drawing when you get back and I want it to be this same beautiful un-scarred face," he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "I promise,"

Ahsoka climbed in the pod and gave Kal the signal.

He pressed the button and the pod sank into the floor with a cloud of steam. Kal gave one last look towards the machine, worried for Ahsoka, before running away so he wouldn't get caught.

That night, Kal dreamed of his future as a Jedi and the morning couldn't come soon enough for him.

Kal got ready quickly and put on the new padawan robes that he had been given. A pair of brown pants with a black utility belt and matching boots, and a white robe with a brown outer layer. He left his room feeling both excited and a little afraid.

Kal arrived at the entrance of the Council's chamber, eager to meet the person who would train him.

"Enter you may, padawan Oren," Yoda called from within as the doors slowly opened.

Stepping inside, he was greeted by Masters Yoda, Windu, and a woman he had never met.

Approaching the jedi masters, Kal bowed.

"It's time you met your master," Mace stated, "This is Master Anda Bari." he motioned to the woman.

Kal took a good look at his new master. She looked to be in her late twenties, slightly taller than Kal, with shoulder-length, brown hair, and brown eyes. She had a lean, athletic build, but still kept her feminine curves, all covered in snow-white robes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Kal smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Kal. I've heard good things about you." the pair bowed to each other respectfully.

She reached out her hand but Kal tried to shake it, 'pop' her hand came off.

Kal let out a less than manly scream as he dropped the severed appendage. He backed away from it and upon closer inspection, saw it was fake. "What the...?" He looked at her arm and saw her real hand come out of the sleeve.

Master Bari chuckled lightly, causing him to give her a glare, "I'm sorry. My master did the same thing when I first met him, but if that's all it takes to surprise you, then I have much to teach you," she laughed and ruffled his hair.

Kal blushed as he pushed her hand away.

Windu shook his head while Yoda held back his laughter, "Work well together, I hope you shall."

Windu cleared his throat to get their attention, "You've already been assigned your first mission, you will leave tomorrow morning. Further details will be sent to you through your com-link."

The master and student nodded.

Yoda noticed Kal avoiding making eye contact, "Padawan Oren, troubled are you?"

Kal turned his eyes further from the elderly master, the guilt of helping Ahsoka weighing heavily upon him, "Not particularly, no."

Yoda sensed the young man's confliction and planned to ask him again later, in private. "Very well. Dismissed you are."

Kal and Master Bari bowed to Yoda and Windu and left the chamber.

"Are you sure it is wise to have paired them Master Yoda? She has never trained a padawan before."

"Hmmm, true, but teach him to calm himself she shall, and steer him away from the darkness within."

"I hope you're right, for both of their sakes."


	18. Chapter 18

Aburameclanhead: I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long. It's been forever, huh? This chapter will show Kal on his first mission with his new master, Anda Bari, and will begin to establish their relationship. I would really appreciate reviews on this since it's the first piece I've written in so long and I'd like some feed back.

Kal was bored. No, Kal was beyond bored, he was annoyed. The 'mission' he and his new mentor, Master Anda Bari, had been sent on was doing police patrol with Curoscant clone troopers. It wouldn't have been so bad if something actually happened, but no. Today was the one day that all of Curoscant was crime free. To make matters worse, Master Bari was forcing them to go painfully slow. They would walk a few feet then stop and look around. Occasionally she would start looking in store windows to see what was inside (even though jedi didn't carry more than a meal's worth of credits). All of these thoughts Kal kept to himself, only letting a single sigh slip out.

"Is something wrong padawan?" Master Bari raised an eyebrow.

Kal kept looking out over the railing of the sidewalk, "No Master."

"I suppose you're bored with patrol, right?" she walked over and leaned against the railing next to him.

Kal looked down, a bit ashamed, "I don't like going so slow."

The young master chuckled, "I see. That must come from years of wandering the galaxy, eh?"

"So you've heard about that?" he responded.

She nodded.

"What else have you heard about me?" he asked.

"That your father was a jedi, that you were an apprentice to Dooku, and that you betrayed the Separatists."

"Apprentice? More like a lapdog. He only taught me the basics of Makashi, and only taught me force lightning to see if I had potential. My first try nearly burnt my hands off." Kal shook his hand.

Master Bari got off of the railing and back to the sidewalk, "Which is another thing I wanted to talk with you about. You can't use force lightning anymore. It's too...aggressive for jedi. It creates too much temptation for violence."

Kal turned around, "Alright, I can' really use it anymore anyway. Since I've stopped using my emotions to channel the force, I can hardly even make a spark."

She smiled, "Good, now back to patrol."

Kal groaned but did as he was told and followed his master down the sidewalk.

Several clone police officers approached them, "Everything's clear on the next three streets Sir," One saluted.

"Very good, keep up the good work," she answered.

The clones saluted again then left.

"So my padawan, should we get something to eat?" Master Bari asked, Causing Kal's stomach to growl.

The padawan blushed while his master tried her best not to laugh.

She smiled again, "I suppose that's a yes."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and started to lead him to a restaurant she liked when a yell was heard across the hover-street.

"Come back here with my money!" yelled an old Gran merchant, as he stopped to catch his breath.

Kal and his master saw an Aqualish man running and pushing people out of the way, with two clone troopers after him. Kal prepared to jump the gap when his mater grabbed his shoulder.

"Patience padawan," she chuckled, annoying Kal.

"But he's getting away!" Kal pointed at the thief.

Master Bari gently shook her head and flicked her wrist, causing a pedestrian to spill his coffee in front of the thief. He slipped on the coffee, giving the officers enough time to restrain him. She smiled at Kal, "Remember Kal, putting to much effort into something that can easily be solved usually only makes it worse. Take care of being too forceful."

Kal nodded respectfully and thought over his master's words as she led him back to the restaurant.

Aburameclanhead: How was it? I know it was a bit short for taking so long but I promise I'll post more soon! Remember to review.


End file.
